


The Cure

by hera_hero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hera_hero/pseuds/hera_hero
Summary: Regina loses her memories. Henry and Emma help her try and get them back. If the answer is True Love, where should they start looking?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first chapter of my new story - enjoy!

Large, dark eyes blinked up at the Saviour, their colour and shape so familiar to her.

As she pulled Regina up from the damp concrete Emma had to fight back rising panic. 

“Come on Regina,” she coaxed, supporting most of the other woman’s weight. They trudged back to the town line. 

“Who are you?!” Regina asked, her voice laced with fear and shock. Emma pushed down a flicker of pain. 

“It’s ok, I’m the Sheriff of this town and I’m going to look after you,” she reassured her friend. 

“The Sheriff?” Regina said, as though the word was new to her. 

“Yep,” Emma replied with false cheerfulness, “my name is Emma,” she added, the two women almost at the line now.

“Emma,” Regina repeated, and Emma really had to swallow her emotions down – hearing Regina speak her name like she had so many times before, yet not recognise her, was undeniably dreadful. 

They crossed the line, a flash of light signalling their disruption of its magic. Emma glanced down at the former Evil Queen, half hoping crossing the line again would have returned her memories. No such luck. 

“Wait, wait,” Regina demanded, struggling a little. Emma could tell the shock was wearing off and Regina’s well-honed self-preservation instincts were kicking in. She had no idea what was going to happen next. 

“I’m not going to go any further until you explain what’s going on,” she continued, coming to a halt, “where am I?”

Emma considered her options for a moment. 

“You’re in a town called Storybrooke,” she explained, deciding to tell the truth, “You’ve… had an accident which had affected your memory,” or well, some of the truth. 

“Storybrooke?” Regina echoed, the word feeling like a memory from a dream.

“That’s right,” Emma agreed, patiently. 

She dug her keys out of her pocket slowly, Regina eyeing her suspiciously. 

“If it’s ok with you, I think we should go to the hospital to get you checked out,” Emma said gently. 

“Because, because of the accident?” Regina clarified. 

“Exactly,” Emma nodded, trying to look trustworthy and nonthreatening. 

After a brief pause Regina got into the passenger seat of the Sheriff’s car. Emma got in and started the engine. 

As they drove back Emma wondered to herself why she wasn’t having to deal with the Evil Queen reincarnated – how many memories had Regina lost? She had seemed ok getting in the car so she must know something about this world and its technology. 

She shook her head, there was no way of knowing until she could talk to Regina properly. And for that she was going to have to get the other woman to trust her. Again. 

When they arrived at the hospital Dr Whale gave Regina a check-up, concluding that she was fine – there was a bruise on her head from where she’d fallen and obviously her memories weren’t intact – but other than that she was perfectly healthy. 

“I live in this – Storybrooke then?” Regina said to Emma as they exited the large, white building. She seemed to be a little more comfortable around the Sheriff – having seen the respect the blonde woman got from the medical workers, she knew Emma wasn’t lying about who she was. 

“Yes, I can take you back to your house now, if you want?” Emma suggested, her heart sinking as she realised she was going to have to tell Henry what had happened. 

Regina nodded. Maybe her home would jog some of her memories. 

After they had pulled up in front of 108 Mifflin Emma stopped the engine and sat with her hands folded nervously in her lap. Regina gave her a quizzical look. 

“I need to tell you something before you go in,” Emma explained, turning her body slightly so she could see Regina better. 

“You have a son,” Emma continued when Regina remained silent, “we have a son,” she corrected. 

“We? – we have a son?” Regina repeated in confusion.

She looked at the Sheriff a little more closely. Was this woman more than just the Sheriff to her? How come they shared a child? 

She glanced down at Emma’s left hand.

Emma realised what she was doing and chuckled, twisting her fingers together. 

“We’re not – not like that,” she explained, slightly unclearly. Regina nodded to show she understood, although she really didn’t.

“I’ll explain later, if you want – but I need to go and tell Henry, our son,” she clarified, “what’s happened”.

Regina agreed to wait in the car while Emma warned Henry what to expect. 

“Kid?!” She called as she made her way through the front door – the key that had been made for her still in the lock.

“Hey Mom!” Henry replied from upstairs, and a moment later Emma heard footsteps as he descended. 

“Kid I gotta talk to you about something,” Emma said gently, placing a hand on her son’s arm. 

“Ok,” Henry looked a little wary.

Emma explained what had happened as quickly, and as reassuringly as she could. Henry didn’t know whether to panic or feel relieved that something worse hadn’t happened. He had seen a lot of bad things in his life, and he always worried about his mothers. 

His birth Mom went to fetch Regina from the car and he waited nervously for the few minutes it took until they entered the hallway. 

“Henry?” Regina asked tentatively. Henry wasn’t sure whether she’d remembered his name or whether Emma had told her – either way he released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. 

“Mom,” he said, happy to see her, even like this. 

Regina stretched a hand towards his face for a second, before withdrawing it. 

“You look like me,” she said, taking in his dark hair and eyes and his strong jaw line. 

Henry had no idea what to say. 

“Alright, how about I make us some tea,” Emma interrupted, unthinkingly placing a hand on Regina’s back to guide her through to the kitchen. It was heart-breaking when she flinched a little at the contact. 

While the water was boiling, the three of them talked about life in Storybrooke – Emma and Henry trying to think of the most important things to tell her. 

“- oh and you always take me to Granny’s on a Sunday for lunch, and sometimes Emma comes with her parents,” Henry remembered. 

“Your parents?” Regina asked, looking at Emma. Emma swallowed, some things were going to have to be explained before Regina could see Snow and Charming. Her minor head injury could explain memory loss, but not a couple who were the same age as their daughter. 

“- and sometimes we visit Archie and Pongo, and last time we went you totally promised I could get a dog,” Henry finished, pushing his luck. 

“Er no she did not kid,” Emma said sternly. Regina smiled at the pout on Henry’s face, Emma tickling his side to get him to stop sticking his bottom lip out. He giggled and Regina sat back in her chair, more relaxed than she’d been in hours. It seemed the life she had here was pretty good.

***

It was pitch black when Regina woke, drenched in sweat and tangled in her unfamiliar bed sheets. Her throat felt raw and her heart was beating rapidly – the sound filling her chest.   
She scrambled to get out of the bed, to put some distance between her and the nightmare she’d been having. Without thinking twice she grabbed her phone – which Emma had returned to her before leaving – and pressed the number next to the only contact name she recognised. 

It rang several times before Regina heard a groggy voice. 

“Regina?!” Emma croaked, glancing at her alarm clock to check the time. It was half 2 in the morning. 

“Is everything ok?” She continued, worried. 

Regina took a deep breath, feeling calmer than a moment ago. 

“I – I just I think some of my memories are coming through in my dreams,” Regina explained carefully.

Emma swallowed hard. She knew a lot of Regina’s memories would make perfect settings for the most horrible of nightmares. 

“Ok, do you want to tell me what happened?” Emma asked, using the same approach she used with Henry sometimes. 

“Er,” Regina paused, not sure she could explain over the phone. Emma read the silence perfectly. 

“Hang on, let me drive over to yours and you can explain it?” She suggested, hoping Regina felt comfortable with her idea. 

“Ok,” Regina replied quickly. Somehow she knew talking to Emma would make her feel a lot better. 

After getting dress hurriedly and jogging down the stairs to her Bug, Emma drove swiftly over to Regina’s. 

“Hi,” the dark-haired woman said softly as she opened the door to let Emma in. 

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked, her eyes searching Regina’s face for signs of distress. 

“A bit better,” Regina replied, and Emma could tell she was telling the truth. 

Following Regina through to the kitchen, where there was a fresh pot of coffee, Emma said, “do you wanna tell me what happened?” There was no point avoiding the subject.   
Regina fetched Emma a mug and poured her some coffee, the blonde wrapping her hands around it gratefully. She succinctly described her mother ripping out Daniel’s heart and crushing it in front of her. Emma could sense that, now she was awake, Regina felt distanced from the memory. 

“Did that actually happen?” Regina whispered, as though terrified of the answer, “it seemed so real in the dream…” 

Emma sighed, there was no point lying. 

“Yes it did happen,” She replied. 

“But – but his heart? How did – how did she?” Distress was clearly written across Regina’s face as she tried to reconcile what she knew with what she had seen. 

In one go Emma told Regina everything – from the other woman’s own dark past, her magical abilities, and her reformed character to her adoption of Henry, and the family she had gained in Storybrooke. 

Unsurprisingly Regina seemed shocked and overwhelmed. 

After a long silence Emma said, “Maybe you should head back to bed – try and get some more sleep, things will probably make a bit more sense in the morning”. 

As Emma spoke Regina could feel her exhaustion – which she’d been ignoring up until then. She’d had a long, confusing day and then a stressful few hours of sleep. She needed to rest. 

Nodding in agreement Regina stood and placed the two dirty mugs on the side. She paused with her back still to Emma. 

“Could you – could you stay?” She asked softly. She didn’t know much right now, but she trusted this woman with her life. Emma’s presence in the house would help her sleep.

“Oh,” Emma was shocked but not unwilling, “yeah sure – I can sleep in the spare room, if that’s ok,” she suggested. 

“Thank you,” Regina said, turning and smiling genuinely at the blonde woman. Emma’s breath caught a little. 

A few moments later she was sitting on the posh, expensive mattress in Regina’s spare room. 

Standing she tugged off her jeans and jacket, leaving them on the floor, and pulled back the covers. Her mind was racing so fast she was sure she wouldn’t sleep – but not long after her head hit the pillow she felt the weight of everything hit her and she drifted off almost immediately. 

Down the hall, Regina slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on the bedroom door. 

Emma threw back the sheets, groaning softly when the cold air hit her, and stumbled over to see who it was. 

She flung the door open.

Regina, who was standing on the other side, looked at Emma then – feeling a little awkward and a lot amused – averted her eyes politely. 

Emma looked down at herself. She was wearing a white tank top and underwear that was just slightly too revealing to be called decent. 

“Er,” she said, closing the door slightly to grab the robe hanging on the back, “morning,” she finished as she re-emerged.

“Good morning,” Regina replied, “I was just coming to see if you want any pancakes?”

“Definitely!” Emma exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the thought of Regina’s cooking. 

“Well you’ll have to be quick, or Henry will eat them all,” Regina warned. Emma’s eyebrows furrowed and she glanced at the clock on the mantel. Henry wasn’t normally up early on a Saturday. She was extremely surprised to see that it was midday already. 

“I thought maybe you could use the extra sleep,” Regina said – realising Emma was looking at the clock. 

“Yeah, I guess – I haven’t slept in this late in years,” Emma explained, turning back to Regina and following her as she left the room and made for the kitchen. 

“Well, a lot of surprising things have happened lately,” Regina supplied, philosophically. 

Henry was on his 5th chocolate chip pancake when they entered the kitchen – which was drowning in whipped cream. 

“Healthy breakfast I see?” Emma exclaimed, grimacing at the thought of all the sugar her son was devouring. 

“It’s amazing Mom,” Henry directed at Emma around a mouthful of food, “and anyway you’ll eat just as much,” he pointed out, rolling his eyes slightly. 

Henry was right – it was amazing and Emma was going to eat just as much. 

Regina watched half-amused, half-revolted as pancake after pancake disappeared in quick succession. Having already eaten her fill before Emma came down, she sipped at her coffee contentedly. 

“So,” Emma said, leaning back and placing a hand on her happy stomach, “I think it’s probably time we thought about finding a way to reverse this town line spell thingy,” she finished. 

“Got a name in mind?” She directed at Henry – who screwed up his nose thoughtfully. Regina noticed that it was an expression she’d seen Emma make a few times. 

“Hmm, how about Operation Trombone,” he suggested cheerfully. Emma grinned and agreed. 

Regina was completely flummoxed. 

After explaining about operation code-names and their importance, Emma and Henry started to throw ideas between them about who could help. 

“We should talk to Archie,” Henry suggested. 

“And I should probably ask Gold,” Emma added, grimacing slightly at the thought. 

“August might know something?!” Henry piped in. 

“We need to talk to my parents as well of course,” Emma mused. 

“Let’s do that first,” Henry said, standing and clearing the plates from the table. 

Regina watched the whole exchange in amusement. She didn’t know if any of these people could help her, but it was nice to see how much Emma and Henry seemed to care.   
Not long after all three of them were in Emma’s Bug on their way to the Loft. Emma had recycled yesterday’s jeans and borrowed one of Regina’s shirts – smirking to herself when she remembered the last time she’d used Regina’s clothes. 

Soon she was knocking quickly on the door of the loft, opening it without waiting for an answer. Her mother always told her not to bother knocking at all, but it felt strange to just barge in. 

“Mom?!” she called, looking round the living room. 

“Emma!” A happy reply came from the other room, Snow and David emerging from where they’d been playing with baby Neal. 

“Hey Uncle Neal,” Henry murmured as his Granddad handed the baby over to him. 

Regina turned to look at the infant, slightly confused. 

Snow kissed her daughter on the cheek, before moving over to the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

“Hi Regina,” David greeted the former Evil Queen, smiling. 

“Is something wrong sweetie?” Snow asked, noticing Regina’s stiff, awkward posture and the fact Emma seemed to be wearing one of Regina’s shirts. 

“Well… kind of,” Emma replied, unsure where to start. 

“Mom went across the town line,” Henry blurted, thinking his mother might need some help. 

“The town line?” David repeated, confused. 

“I don’t – I don’t remember you, I’m afraid,” Regina said, hesitantly. 

Noticing the sadness in her voice, Snow and David glanced at each other in concern. After a moment’s silence, Snow smiled as realistically as she could. 

“Now don’t worry, we’re going to sort this out right away,” she reassured in her most chipper tone, “this family can do anything when we work together”. 

David squeezed her hand across the breakfast bar, before she moved away to make the tea. While her face was hidden she allowed some of her worry to seep into her expression, banishing it when she turned around again. 

“So, who wants tea?” She asked. 

***

Regina was a little baffled. 

First this, frankly stunning, blonde woman had rescued her from whatever had happened at the town line, then she’d informed her they had a son, and now her parents were treating her exactly as though she’d been part of the family for years. 

She was getting more and more confused about the whole situation. 

They were all sitting at the table, having just finished lunch. Regina was trying to control her breathing and keep the panic at bay but honestly she was overwhelmed.   
Snow, who was on the other side of the table, looked at Regina hard for a moment. 

“So,” she said, casually, “Emma I think you and Henry should go and talk to Gold, he’ll be more co-operative with his Grandson around, and David – you need to take Neal to the baby class because they’re starting to forget what you look like”.

David rolled his eyes. He took Neal to baby class all the time, but he’d seen Regina struggling as well and knew what Snow was getting at. 

“Regina and I will head to Granny’s, Archie is normally there on a Saturday afternoon and I think we should talk to him,” Snow finished briskly, and within minutes her and Regina were out on the sidewalk and Regina was talking deep, grateful breaths of fresh air. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled after a few minutes of walking. 

“No problem,” Snow replied, admiring the flowers in the park across the road as Regina composed herself. 

“It’s just – all a bit much,” Regina explained.

“I can’t even imagine how confusing it must be,” Snow sympathised. She knew what losing your memories felt like, but at least it hadn’t been like this. 

“Thank you,” Regina said again, sincerely, “you’re very nice,” she added, smiling. 

Snow fought the urge to laugh, realising that this really wasn’t the moment. 

“Thanks sweetie, I appreciate that,” she answered, truthfully.

They had arrived at Granny’s and Snow gestured inside, holding the door while Regina entered. 

“Come on, let’s get a table,” Snow suggested, passing Regina to secure the booth by the window. 

“I thought we were here to see… Archie?” Regina asked, confused. 

“Oh, well that can wait – I think we should get some coffee and have a bit of a chat, maybe I can straighten some things out for you?” Snow explained, waving at Ruby who was on her way to take their order. 

“Two coffees please, one black and one with cream,” she ordered for both of them, knowing Regina’s preference by heart. 

“Coming right up!” Ruby grinned, waltzing away swinging her hips. Regina found herself momentarily distracted. 

“Ok then,” Snow exclaimed, intertwining her fingers and leaning forwards, “what do you want to ask?”

Regina thought for a second. 

“How is Henry my son, and Emma’s son?” She said, Emma had explained a lot of things, but that hadn’t been clear. 

“Oh, well, Henry is biologically Emma’s son,” Snow said, “but, you adopted him when the curse brought us all over,” she finished. 

“He looks so much like me,” Regina half-whispered to herself. 

Snow nodded, “he does,” she agreed, smiling. 

“Who was Henry’s dad?” Regina inquired, intrigued. 

“His name was Neal,” Snow noticed Regina’s confused expression, and sighed slightly, “our Neal – baby Neal is named after Henry’s dad,” she explained. 

“He died?” Regina surmised. Snow nodded. 

Ruby arrived at the table with their drinks, setting them down with a flourish. 

“How’s it going then ladies?” she asked cheerfully. 

Snow glanced at Regina – wondering what to say. Regina gave her a look and a shrug which said they might as well tell the truth. She didn’t know who this waitress was, but she trusted Snow for some reason. 

“Well, we’ve had a bit of a strange day to be honest,” Snow started, quickly explaining the whole situation to Ruby.

“Whoa,” Ruby replied, plonking herself down dramatically in the seat next to Snow. 

“Precisely,” Regina agreed, dryly. 

Ruby looked at her hard for a second, “you know,” she said, “you may have lost your memories, but you’re the same old Regina,” she smiled. 

“Oh?” Regina replied. 

“Yeah, that killer outfit, and sarcastic tone – black coffee and all,” Ruby explained, her smile morphing into a grin at the other woman’s face. 

Regina cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“Anyhow, you’ll get your memories back – no way Emma’s gonna let you wander around without all those adventures bouncing around in your head,” Ruby concluded optimistically. 

Something about the way Ruby said this made Regina think of another question she wanted to ask Snow. 

As Ruby left to serve another table, Regina thought about how to word her inquiry. 

“Emma – and I…” She started, then stopped suddenly, uncertain. 

Snow looked up from her drink and saw Regina’s expression. 

“What is it?” She prompted gently.

“Emma is my friend?” Regina asked, slightly lamely.

“Yes, I suppose,” Snow replied, not really sure what she’d call the two ex-nemeses. 

Regina nodded. 

“We’re close friends?” she continued, hoping Snow would explain her relationship with Emma without her having to hint any harder. 

“You’re – linked, I suppose,” Snow started to explain, “not just through Henry, but through everything you’ve been through together… she’s saved your life, and you’ve saved hers – you’ve used magic together countless times and you work best with each other because you both see a different side to the story,” Snow smiled, slightly nervously. She didn’t want to overwhelm Regina again, and she hadn’t meant to describe her daughter’s relationship to Regina in such an emotional way. 

Regina was silent.

Suddenly she missed Emma, and she found herself wishing the blonde would stroll through the door in her distinctive way – their son trailing behind her. 

She glanced at the door for a half-second before realising it was stupid. She would see Emma whenever she finished with this Gold person… but she couldn’t help hoping that it would be very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry this has taken so long!

“So there’s nothing else that can help?!” Emma exclaimed, slightly desperately. 

“I’m afraid, Miss Swan, the only thing that can break this particular version of the town line curse, is True Love’s Kiss,” Mr Gold explained again, his patience wearing a bit thin.

“This is bullshit,” Emma groaned, aiming a kick at a cabinet nearby. 

“Sheriff, please do not damage my stock, and please refrain from swearing in front of my grandson,” Gold replied, calmly. 

“It’s ok Grandpa,” Henry assured, putting a hand on his mother’s shoulder. 

“Mom, it’s gonna be alright – we’ll find something, a way out…” Henry said, exuding optimism. 

Emma looked down at her wonderful, sweet child – who could sometimes be just like her own mother – and smiled. 

“Sure kid,” she agreed, ruffling his hair slightly.

“Maybe we should go and talk to August?” he asked, thinking about how useful he’d been in the past. 

“Ok, might as well give it a shot,” Emma shrugged, unsure whether August would be much help with this particular problem. 

After saying goodbye to Gold, who was a little snippy with Emma, the two of them climbed back into the bug and headed for Geppetto’s. 

“Emma!” August greeted his friend warmly, pulling her in for a hug. 

“And Henry,” he said, giving him a handshake and a surreptitious wink, which Henry grinned at. 

“We’re here on Operation Trombone business,” Henry exclaimed, excitedly, forgetting for a moment his Grandpa’s gloomy words about his Mom’s memories. 

“Operation Trombone eh?” August repeated, his eyebrows raising, “well you’d better come in…”

After explaining, for what felt like the thousandth time, Regina’s situation, Emma sat back and sipped the cocoa August had made for her. Henry had already finished his. 

“That’s quite a story,” August said, impressed – the writer in him always loved a good tale. 

“Grandpa Gold said the only way to get Mom’s memories back is with a True Love’s Kiss,” Henry added. 

“Hmm,” August mused, sipping his own drink for a moment, “I’m sorry Henry, but I think your Grandpa may be right,” he sighed, eventually. He had no experience in town line curses. 

“Oh,” Henry visibly deflated. 

“Hey, hey,” August blurted, “no need to lose hope – we’ve just got to find your Mom’s true love, right?” He tried to sound more hopeful than he felt. 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Henry replied, still a bit morose. 

“Is there nothing in the book about Regina’s true love?” August asked Henry. 

“Well, there was something about Mom when she was younger I think – I know Tinkerbell was involved…” Henry thought, making a mental note to check the book as soon as he got home. 

“Well there you go, that’s something,” August said, trying to bolster the young boy’s spirits. 

“Yeah… yeah, thanks August!” Henry exclaimed, turning to his other Mom and starting to prod her out the door. 

“Kid, I haven’t finished my cocoa!” Emma complained. 

“No time for that!” Henry panted, trying to physically push Emma towards the exit. 

“Well, thanks August – but it appears me and Henry have to run!” Emma yelled back at her rather amused friend. 

“No problem Emma, happy to help anytime!” he replied, smiling as the two disappeared.

***

When they arrived at Regina’s house, they could see lights on in the windows. 

“Hello?” Henry called as he entered.

“Henry?” Regina’s voice came from the kitchen – mother and son moving forwards towards it. 

“Hey Regina,” Emma said as they saw her sitting at the counter. 

“Hi,” Regina replied, smiling, “your Mom dropped me off a few minutes ago,” she explained. 

“Hey Mom,” Henry greeted her, giving her a brief yet warm hug. 

Regina breathed in his scent happily, feeling cold when he moved away to get a biscuit from the cupboard. 

“Shall I make some coffee?” Emma asked, moving over to the coffee machine. Regina nodded and Emma moved fluidly around her kitchen. She knew exactly where everything was.   
“How did it go?” Regina asked, anxiously, after a few minutes silence. 

“Oh well, Gold said the thing that will get you your memories back is True Love’s Kiss,” Emma said, trying to make it sound like not a big deal, “so we’ve just gotta find a way to get you that…” she finished, lamely. 

Regina swallowed hard, the same panic she’d felt earlier rising in her chest.

“Hey,” Emma said, turning when Regina didn’t reply, “don’t worry – we’ll find a way to get you those memories back,” she reassured. 

Regina gave her a tiny nod. Emma glanced at Henry who was looking down again. 

“Come on guys, we can do this,” Emma tried again, her heart hurting at the sight of the two of them.

“What if – what if all the memories I get back are bad,” Regina whispered, so quietly that Emma barely heard her. 

Emma felt as though she’d been struck. Of course she should have realised how scary it would be to hear about your dark past but have no memory of it. She wouldn’t even blame Regina for feeling like she didn’t want any of the past back – even if it meant sacrificing all the good stuff. 

She pulled out the stool next to Regina and sat down, looking her sort-of friend in the eye. 

“Regina, we’ve had so, so many good times – trust me – and yes it’s been hard sometimes, or a lot of the time if I’m being honest… but you can’t let go of the good memories because of that,” she said, gently but firmly.

Henry pulled out a stool on the other side of the bar and sat – reaching across to squeeze his Mom’s hand quickly. 

Regina looked at the small hand over hers for a second, and realised she couldn’t give up all the memories of Henry growing up. Or of the rest of her family in Storybrooke.   
“Ok,” she said, subtly wiping a tear off of her cheek, “what’s the plan then…”

***

Not long after, the three of them were waiting outside Archie’s door – Henry having knocked a moment previous. 

Archie had never arrived for his normal post-lunch coffee at Granny’s so Snow and Regina hadn’t had a chance to talk to him. Emma still thought he might be able to help – in fact she was wondering if there was a possibility of getting Regina’s memories back without using any magic at all. 

“Hello Henry,” Archie said as he opened the door, then noticing Emma and Regina he added, “Sheriff, Mayor,” nodding at them respectively. 

“Hi Archie,” Emma replied, smiling. 

“What can I do for you?” The conscience asked genially, gesturing them into his office. 

The story was explained again – all three of them adding things the others forgot, while Archie listened patiently. 

When they’d finished, he took his glasses off and cleaned them for a moment. 

“Ok, Regina – I’m more than happy to try and help you get your memories back, but I need to warn you that it’s unlikely to be successful,” Archie explained gently, “even in normal cases of amnesia, memory loss can be unpredictable and hard to counteract – in this case, I’m not even sure whether it’ll help at all,” his face was sympathetic.

Regina nodded, she had suspected as much. 

“I think we should still try though,” Emma said, a little more fiercely than she’d meant to, “perhaps Regina can have a couple of sessions and we can see if it helps?” she added a little less loudly. 

“Of course,” Archie agreed, happy to try anything to help Regina’s memories return. 

After scheduling an appointment for the following Friday, the three of them left – all weary from the long, emotional day. 

Emma drove them all back to the house, where they all gravitated to the sofa in the living room. She smiled as she remembered the time she’d convinced Regina to buy a TV, much to Henry’s gratitude. 

Henry grabbed a film from the shelves nearby, barely even looking to see what it was, and inserted the disc. He pulled a blanket down from the back of the sofa over him and Emma, and pressed play. His eyes were already feeling heavy and his body started to sink into warm sleep as the film played. 

Emma, who was sat in the middle, unthinkingly threw some of the blanket over Regina’s legs and feet – which were curled up onto the cushions. It was a bit of a tradition for the three of them to have movie night’s when Henry was staying at Regina’s, but Regina – not knowing this – was slightly surprised by how comfortable it all felt. 

As the opening scene of The Mummy unfolded, Henry rested his head on his mother’s shoulder. Emma smiled, and kissed the top of his hair. She resigned herself to having to carry him up to his room later on. 

Regina felt a lurch in her stomach as she watched the two of them. She had no idea if this was the first time she’d ever felt this, or if this was a regular occurrence. Emma’s leg brushed her feet slightly as she adjusted herself and Regina felt it again. She was beginning to suspect something about her current self, and her past self’s, feelings and she wasn’t sure it was going to be easy to ignore.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry mentally kicked himself as he slowly returned to the land of the waking. He had completely forgotten to check the book last night after they had visited August and Archie. 

Clambering out of bed he grabbed the large book from the side and started to rifle through it.

It took a while, but eventually he turned to a page which looked promising. A picture of his Mom when she was younger, talking to the green fairy known as Tinkerbell. 

As the story version of Regina learnt about her true love for the first time, Henry found himself getting more and more excited. 

This was it – this was the answer. 

Then he read about her entering the tavern, holding his breath without even realising. 

And she didn’t go in. Henry deflated, his eyebrows drawing together. He didn’t understand why his Mom would just abandon a chance at happiness like that. 

Without a second thought he ran to his bedroom door and then out into the hall, turning right towards his Mom’s room. After knocking quietly, he turned the handle and entered – finding Regina sitting at her mirror finishing her make-up for the day. 

“Henry?” Regina said, slightly shocked. 

“Oh sorry, I can go-” Henry hastily assured her. This version of his Mom didn’t have all the memories of their early morning chats on her bed, Henry sharing his excitement or worry about the day ahead whilst Regina got ready for work. 

“No, no,” Regina responded quickly, “please come in,” she added, moving to sit on the bed. 

“I just – I was just looking at the book…” Henry began, sitting next to her. Regina reached out a hand for the storybook and Henry relinquished it. His Mom studied it intently.   
“And, I got to this bit,” Henry continued, flicking the pages back to the part with young Regina and the tavern. 

“I was just wondering, if you know why you didn’t go in to the tavern? Surely you wanted to meet your true love?” He finished, a little shyly. 

Regina was quiet for a few moments. Henry fidgeted a little. 

“Well,” she started, “I’m not sure why young Regina was so scared of meeting this man, but – remembering what you and Emma told me – I imagine she was thinking about Daniel and how much it hurt to lose him. She probably didn’t want to have to feel all that again if something went wrong,” she surmised. As she spoke, a faint impression of a feeling – a fear – rose in her throat. 

She shook it away. 

Henry nodded, “that makes sense,” he said, matter-of-factly. 

Regina smiled down at him, realising for the millionth time what a clever and empathetic young man he was. 

“But this is still a good thing,” he continued after a moment, “We know there’s someone out there who can help you break this spell!” 

He was excited again now, and Regina couldn’t help feeling a little hopeful herself. 

“Well, I’d better ring your mother and invite her over so we can tell her the good news,” Regina said, warmly. 

***

Emma had helped carry Henry upstairs to his room last night, after the movie had ended. She and Regina had stood in his doorway for a moment, just watching his quiet breathing. 

It had been really quite wonderful – and she had, of course, left very quickly afterwards. She was a little worried about how much like a family they had seemed in these last few days. She was worried Henry would get used to it, and miss it when they got Regina’s memories back. 

All this was still running through her head when her phone started buzzing the next morning. With a groan she rolled over and pressed the button. 

“Elo?” She grunted, eloquently. 

“Emma?” came the slightly confused reply. 

“Regina?” was the blonde’s surprised response – she hadn’t had time to check the caller ID. 

“Yes, its Regina – I was just ringing because Henry thinks he’s found something in the book,” she explained. 

This made Emma sit up straight. 

“Brilliant, tell that kid he’s brilliant,” she crowed, grinning to herself.

“I already have dear,” Regina assured, “we were just wondering if you wanted to come over for breakfast so we can show you?” she asked, slightly nervously. She would say it was Henry’s idea, if anyone asked. 

Emma smiled at Regina calling her ‘dear’, something the former Evil Queen had always been quite fond of doing. It was a nice reminder that, even without all her memories, in a lot of ways the Mayor was still the Mayor. 

“Definitely, I’ll just get dressed and I’ll be there in about 15 minutes,” she replied, already standing out of bed and hopping about trying to get changed and hold the phone to her ear. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Regina said, her dry tone of voice clearly conveying disapproval at Emma still not being dressed at 8.30. 

Emma grinned again down the phone, before putting it down and focusing on not looking like she had been dressed by a distracted four-year-old. 

***

“Emma!” an excited voice called as Henry flung the door open before his blonde Mom could even reach it. 

“Hey Henry,” she greeted warmly, “I hear you found something?” 

“Yeah, come in and I’ll show you,” he replied enthusiastically. 

“Alright, alright,” Emma mumbled as the young boy started to manually hurry her into the kitchen. 

Regina was sat at the breakfast bar. She smiled when Emma walked in, and Emma reflexively smiled back. There was no denying she enjoyed seeing the Mayor smile a little more often than before. 

“Morning,” Emma said, plonking herself down on one of the stools. 

Henry, wasting exactly no time, pulled the book in front of her and pointed to what he’d found. 

Emma read through it quickly. 

“Ok,” she responded, nodding, “this is definitely a start…”

Henry grinned. He knew it wasn’t a cure-all discovery, but it was the first step. 

“I think our next move has to be talking to Tinkerbell,” he supplied, as Emma turned the pages back to look at the story again. 

Emma nodded, “I agree kid, lucky for us she was one of the people brought over in The Second Curse…” 

As she said this, she realised there was something important she’d forgotten to tell Regina, in all the confusion.

“Er,” she looked at Henry, who seemed to have had the exact same thought. 

Regina looked between the two of them. 

“What was The Second Curse?” She asked, after a moment. 

Emma had covered all the older memories Regina had lost, but she’d not told her about her sister.

“Regina, do you remember me telling you that me and Henry had a year in Boston – without you and my parents and everyone?” Emma started, cautiously. 

“Yes,” Regina replied, looking a little wary. 

“Well, I never told you how everyone got back here… another curse was cast-”

Regina’s eyebrows raised dramatically. 

“You sure do enjoy a good curse around here,” she commented sarcastically. 

Emma grimaced, amused by Regina’s insight, yet also remembering all the trouble all the spells and potions had caused. 

“Who cast the new curse, was it me?” Regina added. 

Emma shook her head, “it was – it was a witch from a land called Oz,” she started tentatively. 

“Her name was Zelena, she was sometimes known as the Wicked Witch…” Emma didn’t know if Regina had ever seen the Wizard of Oz, or if she would remember if she had.

“She sounds charming,” was the dry response. 

“There’s something else,” Emma added hurriedly, before she chickened out. 

“Zelena was your older sister…” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Ok,” Regina said flatly. To be honest, she was a little beyond being shocked at the moment. She was in a fairy tale town, where she was the former Evil Queen and the Mayor and she shared a son with the Saviour – a woman who, as far as she could tell, seemed to be very normal. 

A secret, marauding sister was just another drop in the ocean. 

“Where is she now?” Regina asked, wondering why the other two looked anxious.

“Regina,” Emma said softly, “she died”. 

There was a moment of silence. Regina didn’t really know how to process this. She had gained and lost a sister in the space of a few seconds. 

“How?” She asked, wondering what had happened. 

“She was stabbed,” Emma answered, “by Rumpelstiltskin – Mr Gold…” 

Regina just nodded, she didn’t know what to say. 

“I’ll show you her story later,” Henry piped up, thinking it might help his Mom to feel connected to her own story. 

“After we visit Tink,” Regina agreed, more focused on getting her memories back than trying to mourn a woman she couldn’t even remember. 

“We should probably head out…” Emma said.

“Although,” she added hopefully, “I didn’t have a chance to grab breakfast before I came over…” 

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend’s hinting, and tried to hide a smile. Emma searched her friend’s face for any sign that she was falling apart after the news about her sister – but it seemed Regina was made of sterner stuff. 

“I could do with breakfast!” Henry piled on. 

“You’ve already had breakfast,” Regina reminded him. 

“But we’ve got a lot of Operation-ing to do!” Henry countered, Emma nodding enthusiastically behind him.

Regina sighed – still hiding her amusement, “How about I make some waffles…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story, Zelena died and stayed dead after the whole prison-stabbing thing. Also they didn't meet Robin in the Enchanted Forest (before the Second Curse) obviously.   
> Sorry if this is confusing!


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello Emma,” Tink greeted, when the blonde sheriff strolled up to her at Granny’s. 

“Hi Tink,” Emma replied, smiling through the weirdness of calling anyone ‘Tink’. 

As Regina entered the diner with Henry a moment later, the former fairy stiffened a little before relaxing and smiling.

Emma watched Tinkerbell’s expression. The other woman quickly noticed Regina’s lack of any particular emotion towards her, and glanced at Emma for an explanation. 

“Regina’s lost her memories,” was Emma’s blunt response. 

Surprise and curiosity flashed across the fairy’s face. 

“How can I help?” She queried, eyes searching Regina’s features intently.

Regina watched silently as Emma explained the whole situation – for the billionth time – to the pretty blonde woman with the strange accent. She still hadn’t gotten used to meeting people she had already known before crossing the town line… it was uncomfortable at best. 

She smiled at Ruby as the waitress flitted past with a coffee pot. At least they all seemed to be relatively friendly. 

Tink was looking at the book now, which Henry had pulled out of his bag. She sighed. 

“This was the extent of my involvement with Regina and the mystery man,” she explained, “I don’t know who he is – or where he is…” She trailed off and Regina felt there was a hint of accusation behind the words. 

Emma slumped, almost imperceptibly. 

Refusing to be put off, Henry launched into a detailed, and somewhat circular, conversation about all the facts they knew. The list was relatively short – he was a man with a lion tattoo, who had once drunk in a tavern in the Enchanted Forest. 

Regina felt a flicker of despair. She quickly walked to the diner’s breakfast bar, smiling again at Ruby in order to get her attention. After asking for black coffee she took a seat on a padded red leather stool.

“You alright?” Ruby asked, as she put Regina’s drink down in front of her. 

“I’m just peachy,” the other woman replied, sarcastically – too emotional to just wave the question away.

“What’s Emma talking to Tink about?” Ruby said, wiping a few glasses with a rag for the sake of pretence. She didn’t want Granny to accuse her of not working hard enough. 

The Mayor explained the situation briefly, cradling her beverage with both hands and keeping her eyes on the thin curls of steam rising from the hot liquid. 

“And you don’t know who he is?” Ruby clarified. 

Regina shook her head. 

“Well, I bet there’s loads of ways we could find out,” Ruby exclaimed, chipper as usual, “we’ve got quite a lot of experience in trying to find people after curses in this town!” 

Sighing, Regina took a sip of the coffee. 

“No I’m serious, I’m sure Snow will help – and we can spread the word from here…so many people come into the diner one of them must know this guy!” She tried to encourage the morose woman. 

“Even if we do find him, what am I going to do then?” Regina asked, a slight hint of hysteria behind her rough tone, “I don’t even remember who I am, how can I fall in love with someone without my memories…what if he doesn’t even want to talk to me- I-” 

Ruby leaned forward on the counter, making Regina look up and meet her eyes. 

“Hey, look, hope speeches aren’t really my thing,” she began, “they’re more Snow’s area of expertise… but one thing I do know is that no one here is going to give up on you, just look over there,” she nodded towards Emma and Henry, “surely you must have noticed how much the people of this town want to help?” 

Regina followed her gaze to the mother-son combo in the corner. They were having some kind of animated conversation, Emma shooting surreptitious glances towards the counter where Regina was sitting every few seconds. 

The blonde sheriff watched as Regina’s mouth curved upwards slightly at whatever Ruby was saying to her. It was nice to see the Mayor talking so openly to someone – other than her and Henry. And she’d always thought Ruby and Regina would get along if they put aside the past. 

Regardless, there was something in her that made her wish Regina would stop talking to Ruby and come and sit back at the booth. She shook the feeling away. 

“Well, I have to leave – I have an appointment with Blue in a bit,” Tink said, refocusing Emma’s attention on her, and then making a face at the other woman which Emma giggled at. Blue was never the easiest person to talk to. 

After bidding Tink farewell, Henry managed to wheedle a promise of hot cocoa from Emma – who stood and headed to the counter to order. 

“Hey Rubes,” she greeted her friend, “two cocoas please,” she added, flopping down onto the stool next to Regina to wait. She glanced back at Henry, who was absorbed in the book again. 

Regina glanced at her and smiled, before quickly taking another sip of her coffee. 

“We’ll find him,” Emma assured, not beating about the bush. 

Regina was silent. She hoped Emma was right. 

***

Emma was watching Regina, as she bounced her baby brother up and down absent-mindedly. There was a certain calmness in her expression that had been rare before the Mayor had lost her memories. She wondered, for a moment, if this is what she’d looked like with baby Henry.

She answered David’s question with a non-committal noise, not really sure what he had asked. 

“-ok, and I think maybe we should make some posters or leaflets or something,” Snow added, taking one of Neal’s little hands in her own as Regina held him. 

“Sounds good guys,” Emma replied, happy to agree to anything that might help Regina find her man.

“Alright!” Her mother said enthusiastically, mentally planning a mammoth search for the person who could hopefully help Regina. 

The woman in question smiled slightly at the Charmings, grateful for their help. 

Emma smirked at Regina’s sappy expression in relation to her old nemesis, before noticing Henry trying to hide a yawn.

“I think maybe we should get Henry home,” she said straight away, looking at Regina – who nodded. 

“It’s been another busy day,” she commented, handing the baby back over to his mother. 

They had stayed at the Loft for dinner, after endless hours discussing ways to find one man in a confusing town full of ex-fairy-tale characters. Snow had packed up several nights’ worth of leftovers – worrying that, in all the uproar, Henry and his mothers wouldn’t be eating properly. 

Emma grabbed her keys, following the other two down the stairs after giving her parents a hug and kissing her baby brother’s head. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow!” Snow called after them, excited to get started. Finding people was something she was good at. 

Henry was asleep by the time they reached Mifflin Street, and instead of waking him Emma picked him up and carried him up to the house. 

She was puffing hard by the time she lowered him onto his bed and, after retreating to the door, she whispered to Regina, “bloody hell, the kid’s getting a little big to be carried I think…” She ignored the parallel the scene had with the night before. 

Regina just smiled at the peacefully sleeping boy, before backing away into the hall. 

The two women stood silently for a moment. 

“Would you like a drink?” Regina eventually asked, a little uncertain. This house sometimes didn’t feel like hers, so it felt odd to play hostess. 

“Sure,” Emma replied, following the other woman downstairs slowly. 

After pouring two glasses of cider, Regina joined the sheriff on the couch in her office. She took a sip of the beverage and sighed in appreciation.

“Former me had great taste in drinks,” she commented, and Emma grinned. 

“Former you had great taste in everything,” she replied, waving her glass around slightly to indicate the beautiful room they were sitting in. 

Regina chuckled slightly, before lapsing into silence. 

“Would you like to hear more about her?” Emma asked tentatively. She realised that Regina had only really been told the basics of her life, and there was so much to tell there was no way she could have done it all on that first night.

The other woman nodded, and turned slightly on the sofa so that she was facing Emma.

“Well,” Emma began, collecting her thoughts for a moment before diving in to a more detailed explanation of Regina’s former life. 

Regina listened, slightly in awe. How had she coped with all this for so long? There was so much in her past. 

“Do you know why I adopted Henry?” she asked at one point, realising without being explicitly told, that the boy had been the first step towards her former self’s redemption. 

“I think you always just wanted to be part of a family,” Emma replied honestly, “we didn’t really talk about it much, but you always said he’s the best thing to have happened to you,” she smiled.

“He’s wonderful,” Regina replied, distractedly. She had only known Henry a few days post-memory loss, but he was the person she felt closest to remembering. Sometimes he would do something, or say something, and it felt like he was breaking through the fog. 

“He is,” Emma agreed emphatically, “did I tell you about all the ‘Heart of the Truest Believer’ stuff?” she said suddenly, and Regina shook her head. 

The blonde woman launched into a more detailed description of Neverland and all their adventures there. 

Regina noticed something. 

“Where’s Captain Hook now?” She asked, realising Emma had an odd expression every time the man was mentioned. 

A slightly blush appeared on the other woman’s cheeks. Regina couldn’t stop her eyebrows raising slightly. 

“Er, he’s in the town,” she answered, “he lives on his boat,” 

She didn’t elucidate. 

“So, tell me again how Henry and Pan got back to their own bodies…” Regina said, changing to the subject back to their son. Emma looked relieved and started retelling the story. 

Regina made a mental note to ask Snow or Ruby what had happened between the princess and the pirate at their little meeting in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the search continues and Emma does something stupid...

“It was a bit of a car-crash,” Ruby said, wiping down the table Regina was sat at. 

“What actually happened?” Regina prompted, frowning slightly. 

“They were super intense for a while but, like, it wasn’t great,” Ruby hesitated, it was hard to explain. 

“He helped break through the second curse,” she said, “but then Henry couldn’t remember him – or you – and Emma was so stressed about getting everyone’s memories back, and about Zelena and they were basically just fighting all the time, it got pretty bad,” she admitted, taking a seat opposite the other brunette. 

Regina’s frown deepened. She took a sip of the coffee she’d ordered. 

Waiting for Emma, the Charmings and Henry had given Regina the perfect opportunity to ask Ruby about the suspicions she’d had the night before. 

She knew something had happened with Emma and Hook. 

“So, this was a while ago?” She asked Ruby eventually. 

“Well, yeah, she seems alright these days to be honest – I think she’s pretty much over it,” Ruby said, shrugging.

“And there hasn’t – there hasn’t been anyone else?” Regina asked casually. 

“For Emma?” Ruby exclaimed, “Nah she’s always too busy for dating,” she grinned. 

Regina smiled back. 

“You know Ruby, it’s been great having you to talk to – it’s been so crazy since, well since everything, and you’ve really helped a lot,” she said softly, studiously looking at her mug rather than the waitress. 

This was probably a good thing, as she didn’t see Ruby’s utterly incredulous face. She and Regina hadn’t exactly been enemies before the town line thing – but they definitely hadn’t been friends. 

“Hey no worries,” she replied, after a moment processing her shock. This wasn’t the same Regina. 

Ruby smiled at Regina, and tentatively reached out to pat her hand, which was lying on the table between them. 

The bell rang behind her to signify someone’s entry. 

Emma cleared her throat as she walked over to Regina and Ruby, sat together in one of the booths. It felt like she had something stuck in her oesophagus as she glanced at their hands – overlapping on the linoleum table. 

“Hey Em!” Ruby exclaimed, jumping up and giving Emma’s arm a friendly squeeze. 

“Morning,” Emma replied, slightly raspy, “can I have some cocoa please Rubes?” she added. 

“Sure thing,” the waitress replied, ruffling Henry’s hair as he entered the diner behind his mother. 

“Hey Mom!” he greeted Regina, having gone to fetch his blonde mother almost as soon as he woke up.

Regina replied warmly, and the two sat down opposite her. 

Ruby brought over two hot cocoas just as the Charmings arrived – signalling a move to one of the bigger tables by the window. 

More drinks were ordered, and greetings exchanged. Ruby hovered with the coffee pot in hand as plans began for Operation Trombone: Phase Two – find Regina’s True Love.   
Soon everyone had a job. 

Henry and Snow were going to Archie’s to borrow his printer for the posters and flyers. David and Baby Neal were going to talk to Sidney about putting an ad in the paper, and Emma and Regina were hitting the streets to ask people if they knew a man with a lion tattoo.

Emma was armed with a picture of the tattoo – copied from the book – which she shoved in the faces of everyone they encountered. 

No one had seen it before. 

“This is hopeless,” Regina murmured, as they turned down another side street. 

“Not at all,” Emma countered, eyeing up her next victim – one of the dwarves on his way to the market. 

“How can you possibly think that?” Regina asked incredulously – almost at the point of giving up hope of her memory’s returning. 

“He’s here Regina – all we have to do is be patient, even if it takes a whole year we’ll find him,” Emma answered, before swerving into Dopey’s way and thrusting the picture in front of him. 

Predictably, he had never seen it before. 

As they carried on walking, Emma noticed Regina staying quiet. She seemed deeply engrossed in her own thoughts. 

Nudging the other woman with her shoulder she grinned, “Hello – anyone in there?” she joked. 

“Oh, sorry,” Regina replied, shaking her head, “I was just thinking how helpful everyone has been,” 

Emma stayed silent. 

“I was telling Ruby this morning how good it feels to have everyone wanting to help – but I haven’t really thanked you,” The other woman continued. 

“Oh – er – really it’s no problem,” Emma replied, slightly embarrassed and slightly distracted. 

After a few moments of silence she lost her inner battle. 

“Is that why you were in the booth together this morning?” She asked quickly, trying to stay casual. 

“Well, yes…” Regina responded, glancing at Emma in confusion. 

“Oh well, it was just you guys seemed pretty cosy – and I think – I think you should focus on finding this guy,” Emma added. 

Regina’s silence was a little dangerous this time. 

“Emma, what do you mean?” She asked slowly, giving her friend a chance to explain properly. 

“It’s just, I’m not sure you and Ruby is a great idea – considering we’re all trying to find this tattoo guy for you-”

Regina had heard enough. 

“Ok – aside from this being wildly inappropriate and entirely fictional – I don’t appreciate being given a lecture like a misbehaving teenager… I understand you and your family have spent a great deal of your time recently trying to help me – but that doesn’t mean you can control what I do – or do not – do… In fact, maybe it’s better if you leave the search to me from now on,” 

Regina’s voice was cold and clipped, Emma recognised it from the first year she’d known the other woman. The Mayor was not at all happy with her.

“Regina, I didn’t mean-” she started, trying to back pedal immediately. 

But Regina was gone, marching her way back down the street. She felt overwhelmed and suddenly very alone. It had been an emotional few days – but having Emma accuse her… she wiped her damp face with the back of her hand angrily. 

Emma watched her go with a sinking feeling in her stomach. 

“Shit,” she murmured to herself. 

***

“Emma, sweetie, I think you maybe need to apologise,” Snow had soothed her ruffled daughter as best she could, but there was no getting away from the rashness of the blonde’s words. 

Emma nodded a little morosely. Regina had taken Henry home, and she hadn’t heard from either of them all day. 

Snow eased herself into the sofa, her back sore after a long afternoon marching around town putting up posters. 

She looked appraisingly at her eldest child, wondering why on earth Emma had thought it was a good idea to accuse Regina of seducing Ruby whilst they were trying to find the former’s true love. From what she knew, Regina and Ruby had barely been in each other’s company recently – let alone given Emma any reason to jump to conclusions. 

“I think you should let her sleep on it, and go talk to her in the morning,” she repeated, in an attempt to make Emma look a little less grumpy. 

“I guess,” Emma replied, standing and stretching. 

“Have a nice sleep dear,” Snow said, as Emma bent to give her a one-armed hug. 

“I’ll see you soon,” her daughter replied, waving to Charming who was in the bedroom trying to rock the baby to sleep. Her father blew her a kiss, and she smiled – feeling a little better. 

***

Unfortunately, Emma did not have a nice sleep. 

After tossing and turning for hours, she got up with the sun and headed down to Granny’s as soon as it opened for coffee. 

“Hey,” she half-grunted at Ruby, who had drawn the short straw and was on opening shift. 

“Em?!” Ruby replied, surprised to see the Sheriff so early, “what are you doing up?”

Emma groaned loudly, walking over to the breakfast bar, sitting down and planting her forehead on the newly-wiped surface.

“I did something stupid,” she murmured into the table top. 

Ruby followed her and grabbed the coffee pot. She waited for her friend to spill. 

“I kinda – implied – that Regina, and…” Emma couldn’t even finish the sentence. She felt so ridiculous for having even thought it in the first place. 

“Regina – what?” Ruby prompted, not getting it. 

“Well, I basically told her to focus on finding this guy – instead of, instead of flirting… with you,” Emma blurted out, screwing her face up and waiting for Ruby’s well-deserved anger. 

The waitress was quiet for a moment, completely shocked. She didn’t know where to start.

“What?!” She said eventually, “Emma, that’s… that’s crazy,” she exhaled. 

“I know, I know,” Emma whined, returning her forehead to the counter. 

“Regina only lost her memory less than a week ago,” Ruby continued, “and she has mostly been confused and unsure – she has been thinking of anything but me?!”   
“I know,” Emma repeated. 

Ruby occupied her hands pouring coffee for Emma and herself. 

“I – I,” she stuttered at one point, but she stopped. 

“Emma, that was super wacked,” she said eventually, rounding the counter and slumping into a stool next to her friend. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Emma admitted. 

“Why did you do it?” Ruby asked. Her money was on temporary insanity. Or possibly a curse. 

“I don’t have an excuse Rubes,” Emma said hopelessly, “I literally just wigged out – I don’t know why…” 

“Oh Em,” Ruby responded after a moment. Some pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place in younger woman’s head.

“You don’t think… you don’t think,” she started, “Emma do you think you were jealous?”

Emma felt a little like she’d been knocked on the head. Jealous? Of Ruby and Regina? It was insane. 

The blonde’s cheeks went a little red for a moment, and she ducked her head – taking a sip of her drink to avoid answering or looking at Ruby. 

“No, of course not,” she said after a moment. 

“Em-” Ruby tried. 

“No, I wasn’t jealous Rubes – I was just, I dunno… over-stressed or something,” Emma gave a one-sided shrug. 

“I’m gonna go and see Regina now and apologise, and then everything’s gonna be fine,” she stated emphatically, emptying her cup and rising from her seat. 

Ruby stayed silent and waved half-heartedly as the blonde exited the diner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason - so I hope you guys like it!  
> Also I'm British so I don't know much about the American grade system lol, sorry if any of it's wrong...

Emma marched up Regina’s drive. It was still way too early for socialising, but there was no way she was going to sit in the diner and be accused of frankly ridiculous, non-existent feelings. 

She pounded on the door. 

Regina, confused and wearing a silk dressing gown, opened the door a moment later. 

“Regina, I – I’m so sorry…” 

Emma’s anger at Ruby disappeared as soon as she saw the other woman, and she deflated slightly, looking down at her boots. 

“Really, I was so stupid – I know all you want to do is get your memories back, and to even suggest you weren’t one hundred percent focused on that was-”

“- ridiculous?” Regina finished for her, when she couldn’t think of a word. 

“Exactly,” Emma replied, a little more hopefully. 

“Am I forgiven?” she asked, trying to very subtly apply the puppy-dog eyes which Henry used on his Mom with such success. 

There was a moment of terse silence, in which Regina crossed her arms firmly. 

She sighed, “I guess…” 

Emma had to physically restrain herself from punching the air. Regina raised an eyebrow, obviously not fooled by Emma’s fake calm expression. 

“Now go away and let me get dressed Miss Swan,” Regina ordered, shutting the door in the blonde’s face. She had wanted to scream and yell at the other woman, but for some reason she hadn’t been able to. Damn those big green eyes. 

“It’s Emma!” Emma shouted at the closed door, but she turned away grinning a moment later – skipping down the steps. 

By the time she’d exited Regina’s ridiculously large garden, she’d decided to use her extra morning time to try and find the tattooed man – so she could really show the other woman how sorry she was. 

After swinging by the sheriff’s station to pick up the car, she started visiting all the shops and restaurants in the centre of town – hoping someone would know this guy. 

At half nine, she decided to go back to Granny’s – partly for more coffee – and partly to apologise to Ruby for being so brisk with her earlier. It was a day of apologies for Emma Swan. 

“Mom!” She heard, as soon as she’d opened the door. 

“Hey kid,” she said, giving Henry a big bear hug and smiling and waving slightly nervously at Regina over his shoulder. 

“Come sit with us,” Henry demanded unceremoniously. He was really starting to enjoy his two Mom’s getting along. He had not been told about Emma’s momentary insanity the day before. 

“Hang on, I’m just gonna say hi to Ruby,” she told him, making her way over to the waitress. 

Regina watched as Emma murmured something to her friend, who rolled her eyes, laughed and then punched her on the arm. Emma’s face broke out into an adorable one-sided grin and Regina had to quickly turn her attention to her coffee to stop her face from reddening. 

“Hi,” a gruff, shy voice sounded from beside her a second later. 

Emma was clutching a mug and hovering slightly awkwardly. 

“Mom, what are you doing, sit down,” Henry asked, rolling his eyes a little. Adults were weird sometimes.

Emma sat obediently. 

“Say please Henry,” Regina scolded gently. Emma smiled to herself at the familiar words, linking this Regina so emphatically with the pre-memory loss Regina. 

“Please,” Henry mumbled, pointlessly. 

“We’ve just been talking about Henry’s return to school,” Regina informed Emma.

“Oh yeah,” Emma replied, “Break’s over soon right?” she asked the now sulky kid. 

Henry grunted his response. Emma stifled a giggle and glanced at Regina, who shook her head despairingly. He really was turning into a teenager. 

“Hey,” he said a moment later, “what are we going to do when school starts again?” 

“What dya mean kid?” Emma asked, confused. 

“Well, where am I going to stay – I’ve been kind of back and forth for a while… we didn’t really work out a schedule or anything,” Henry explained. 

Emma nodded in understanding. It must be confusing for him to be unsure where he was staying each night. 

“What did we do before?” Regina inquired. 

“Well, we’ve not had much of a chance to need a system – we’ve always been in and out of one curse or another,” Emma explained. 

“And then we were in New York, and we weren’t sure we were going to stay in Storybrooke when the curse broke-”

Regina’s eyebrows rose. Emma had left this bit of information out of her recount of the last year. 

“- but with Henry in his last year of middle school now, we should probably work this out…” Emma continued without noticing Regina’s surprise. 

“I’m not an 8th grader yet,” Henry interjected. The two started a lively debate about whether or not Henry counted as a 7th grader or an 8th grader, considering it was still the summer break. 

Regina watched them quietly. She hadn’t really thought about Henry and Emma’s time in New York. She hadn’t really had time to. But it made sense that Emma had thought about going back, they had probably been pretty happy there. 

Emma was now poking Henry’s sides in order to get him to admit defeat, and he was trying not to laugh. 

In that moment, Regina felt unbelievably grateful that Emma had decided to stay. 

“- anyway, you guys didn’t answer my question!” Henry protested, after batting Emma off him.

Emma looked at Regina. She wasn’t quite sure how to answer. 

“Well, we should split your time equally,” Regina said firmly, Emma smiling in relief that there wasn’t going to be any kind of argument over time custody. 

Henry nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe we should split the weekend,” Emma suggested, thinking it would be unfair for one of them to have Henry purely on school nights. 

“I thought you normally spent Saturday night with Henry at my place anyway?” Regina asked, thinking back to their viewing of The Mummy only a few days ago. 

“Oh,” Emma said, slightly shocked, “yeah, yeah I do – but I didn’t know if you…” she wasn’t sure what she was going to say so she trailed off. 

“Well then,” Regina interrupted the ensuing silence, “I can have Friday evening and Saturday day – we share Saturday evening and Henry can go to you on Sunday,” she surmised.  
Emma glanced at Henry. She didn’t know if it was normal for them to be having this conversation in front of him. 

She sighed. Not much in Henry’s life was normal. 

“Sounds good,” she answered. 

“And so I stay at Emma’s from Sunday to Wednesday?” Henry questioned, adding the days up in his head. 

“Yeah, then Thursday til Saturday at your Mom’s” Emma agreed, looking at Regina for confirmation. 

“Perfect,” she answered. Henry beamed. 

“Wait who has Wednesday night, they get an extra night right?” Henry asked suddenly. 

“Oh yeah,” Emma screwed up her face in thought. 

“Maybe we can do something together Wednesday night,” Regina suggested. 

Emma looked at her, slightly surprised. She smiled after a moment. 

“You could cook,” she suggested, her smile turning into a grin. 

It was the same grin from before, the one which was slightly crooked. Regina took a sip of coffee to wet her suddenly dry mouth. 

“Yes!” Henry agreed enthusiastically. He loved his birth Mom, but Regina was a much better cook.

“Well I suppose,” Regina replied, trying to hide her amusement – and her own enthusiasm. 

“Awesome,” Emma said, leaning back resting her head on the leather seat. She was feeling the effect of her sleepless night. 

Regina watched Emma try and stifle a yawn. 

“Emma, you look exhausted,” she said, without really thinking what she was saying. 

Emma cleared her throat and glanced at Henry. 

“Just didn’t sleep too well,” she replied nonchalantly. 

Regina nodded, assuming it had something to do with yesterday’s incident. A slightly awkward silence fell over the two. 

This was not helped by Ruby’s sudden appearance with a fresh pot of coffee. 

“Hey,” she greeted, topping up Emma and Regina’s drinks. 

Emma looked at the table and Regina smiled in thanks. Ruby moved away pretty quickly. 

As Emma attempted to break free of the awkwardness by chatting to Henry, Regina looked at her. She was wondering – for the billionth time in the last 24 hours – why Emma had reacted so weirdly to her and Ruby being friendly. 

An idea came to her and she excused herself, making her way to the counter where Ruby was standing. 

“Did you two have a relationship?” She asked bluntly, sitting on one of the stools. 

“What?” Ruby replied, completely non-plussed. 

“You – and Emma, were you ever involved?” Regina clarified. She was never really one for subtlety. 

“Oh,” Ruby looked surprised, “oh, no we – we were never…” she didn’t really know what to say. 

Regina frowned. That put paid to her theory. 

“Why- why would you-” Ruby began. 

“Oh I was just wondering if that was the reason she was so weird the other day,” Regina explained straightforwardly.

“Oh,” Ruby said again. 

“Well,” she added after a moment, “I told you before, Emma’s not really done loads of dating in Storybrooke – there was Graham, kind of, and then Neal came back and then Hook, that’s about it…” 

Regina was not stupid, she noticed the one thing these people had in common. 

“So she’s not…” she started to ask, then she stopped. Maybe this was none of her business. It didn’t really matter to her anyway. 

Ruby seemed to understand. 

“I’m pretty sure she’s dated women,” she answered in a whisper, “but none of those women have been me,” she reassured. 

Regina didn’t know what to say. But she wasn’t surprised. Emma wasn’t exactly the poster girl for heterosexuality. 

“Well thanks Ruby,” she said eventually, smiling at the girl as she made her way back to the table. 

Emma watched her return as casually as she could. She really wanted to know what the two had been discussing, but there was no way she could ask without bringing up memories of yesterday’s unfortunate accusation. 

So she stayed quiet. 

“Today’s Wednesday,” Henry announced suddenly. 

The two women were confused for a moment, before realising what he was referring to. 

“Are you going to cook Mom?” He asked Regina, glancing at Emma to indicate he was including her in the dinner party. 

“Oh well, Henry your Mom probably had something planned – I don’t want to interrupt anything-” Emma started rambling. 

“No it’s ok, I was going to cook lasagne – there’s always plenty?” Regina interjected, hoping slightly too hard that Emma would agree to join them. That pesky suspicion she’d had a few days ago came back to her, but she shook the thought away. 

“If you’re sure?” Emma asked, looking hopeful. Regina nodded. 

“Then great, I only have Fruit Loops at my place anyway,” Emma said, grinning widely at Regina’s disgusted expression. 

“You eat like a child,” she said disapprovingly. 

Emma suddenly burst into laughter, shocking both Henry and Regina. 

“So I’ve been told,” she answered, when she’d got her breath back.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry was happy. 

Both his parents were sat at the table, and both were laughing. Hard. 

In fact, he thought Emma might have just snorted some of her soda out of her nose. 

“I can’t believe you said yes,” Regina said, regaining some composure. 

Emma was spluttering, and wiping a tear from her cheek – still giggling. 

“Well, I didn’t know he was some weird monkey-guy!” Emma protested, when she’d got her breath back. 

This was all it took for Regina to start laughing again. 

Henry couldn’t remember his Mom ever looking this happy before. 

“You – you would have had cute children,” Regina hiccuped, losing it again at Emma’s scandalised reaction.

“Excuse me, who was it who cooked up this little cutie?!” Emma protested, gesturing in Henry’s direction.

Henry grinned charmingly to make Emma’s point. 

“That’s true, you did make one handsome little boy,” Regina agreed, calming down finally.

“Mom,” Henry said, exasperated, “I’m not a little boy…”

“Sorry,” Regina winced, “I think that’s a hangover from pre-town line Regina, sometimes I get glimpses of you as a child,” she admitted. 

“You do?” Emma said, surprised. 

“Sometimes,” Regina replied, “it’s mostly only Henry, although I thought I remembered something else the other day…” she trailed away, before realising Emma was watching her.   
“Er, but it was nothing important,” she deflected. No way was she telling Emma she thought her old self had had some kind of crazy crush on her. 

“Well, that’s a good sign!” Emma answered, enthusiastically. Regina just nodded and smiled in reply. It probably wouldn’t make any difference in the end, but she liked having some links to her old life. 

“Have you finished Henry?” She said, watching him push a lonely green bean around his plate. 

“Yeah,” Henry said. 

“Say thanks kid,” Emma warned, pointing a fork at him, “you should always be thankful for your Mom’s skill in the kitchen,” she added. 

“Thanks Mom,” Henry said, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you wanna help clear up?” Emma continued. It was more of a command than a question. 

Regina smiled to herself. Emma might not have been a parent for the first 10 years of Henry’s life, but she was getting pretty good at it now. 

Henry started grabbing plates and dishes and moving them to the kitchen, Emma getting up to help. 

“You don’t have to-” Regina started. 

“I want to,” Emma cut her off. 

Regina started to help as well, basking slightly in the domestic atmosphere.

“I’ll handle the dishwasher,” Emma said to Henry, who thanked his Mom again and ran upstairs to start his homework.

“He’s well trained,” Emma grinned. 

“I should think so,” Regina said proudly, ignoring Emma’s slightly mocking tone. 

Emma started putting the plates in the dishwasher.

“He’s going to be the smartest kid in his grade,” she commented, happy to talk about her favourite subject with someone who was just as interested. 

“If he puts in the work, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Regina replied, handing Emma the dirty glasses. 

Emma turned to grab one of them, but her fingers missed and it fell to the floor with a loud crash. 

“Shit!” Emma yelled, shocked by the sound. 

Regina, who had jumped back when the glass shattered, made to move forwards and clean up the pieces. 

“Don’t worry-” she began, but Emma was already leaning down.

“Ow!” she yelped, bringing a bloody finger up to her mouth and sucking on it quickly.

“Hey, are you ok?” Regina said gently, taking Emma’s hand to look at her injury. 

“Er, er – yeah, it’s fine,” Emma replied, slightly distracted by Regina’s soft hands. 

“This definitely needs a Band-Aid,” Regina decided, wrapping a clean rag from the counter round Emma’s tiny wound. 

Manoeuvring the two of them to a cupboard in the corner she retrieved a well-stocked First Aid kit, barely noticing that she’d known exactly where it was. 

Emma was silent. Regina was still holding her hand. 

“There,” Regina said, placing a couple of Band-Aids over the shallow cut and smoothing them down with her fingers. 

The point where she should have let go of Emma’s hand came and left. Emma looked up at her. 

Regina stared back, and something in the air shifted. 

A second later Emma’s phone started ringing very loudly. Regina dropped her hands to her sides. 

“Hello?” Emma answered pulled her mobile out of her back pocket and answered it.

“Really?!” She said after a moment. Regina couldn’t read her expression – was she happy? Or angry?

“Ok we’ll be right there,” Emma replied to the other person. 

“What’s wrong?” Regina asked, worried. 

“Oh, nothing’s wrong – that was my Mom, she thinks they’ve found the man with the lion tattoo,” Emma said.

“Oh,” Regina echoed. 

She had no idea how to feel. Happy, she supposed. 

“They tracked him down, he’s at my parent’s place,” Emma added, turning away slightly. 

“We – we should tell Henry,” Regina answered. 

Emma nodded and used this as an excuse to go into the hall and call the boy downstairs. 

Soon all three of them were in Emma’s car on the way to the Loft. 

“What are you going to say Mom?” Henry asked from the back seat. He knew this was going to be strange for everyone involved, but he wanted his Mom to always be as happy as she was earlier. He guessed this man was the way to make that happen. 

“I suppose I’ll just… explain the situation,” Regina said, hesitantly. 

Henry was silent.

Emma gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

It wasn’t long before she was manoeuvring them into a parking space in front of her parent’s apartment, the family clambering out and making their way up the stairs.   
Henry went first, turning the handle after knocking lightly. 

Impulsively Emma put a hand on Regina’s shoulder, just for a second. She wanted the other woman to physically feel her presence. 

As they crossed the threshold, the blonde pulled her hand away.

“Hello Henry,” David greeted calmly, moving towards the door with an unfamiliar man in tow. Snow followed holding Neal. 

Regina stared unabashedly. 

“Hi guys,” David added, to Emma and Regina. 

“Regina,” Snow said, “this is Robin…”

For a moment nobody moved, and then Regina took a step forward and held out her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said, a little breathlessly. 

“Er, the pleasure’s all mine,” Robin replied politely, obviously confused. 

“Emma, sweetheart, why don’t you and Henry come and help me make some tea in the kitchen,” Snow suggested, artlessly.

“Sure,” Emma replied, after a second. She wanted to be sure Regina was ok with all this. 

Watching from behind the breakfast bar, she could hear David explaining the situation clearly and patiently. She almost smiled at her father’s ability to keep people calm in confusing circumstances. Regina had taken a seat on the sofa, and was adding to David’s story when necessary. 

She looked nervous, Emma thought.

Shifting her gaze to Robin, the blonde scrutinised him deftly. 

He was good-looking, she supposed, although Regina was out of his league. Regina was in a league of her own, Emma admitted, cutting him some slack. She had to add points for the accent, of course, and for his seemingly sweet attempts to make Regina feel more comfortable. He could obviously tell this was a difficult situation for her.   
When David mentioned the lion tattoo in the book, Robin glanced down at his forearm. Emma could see the ink clearly. There was no mistaking it. 

“So, I’m – I’m supposed to be your T-True Love,” he clarified shakily. 

Regina just nodded. 

“Wow, ok,” he replied, obviously wondering what on earth to say next. 

“Can I see the book?” He said eventually. He seemed curious, rather than disbelieving and Regina caught Henry’s eye quickly. 

Henry moved over to his mother. 

“This is my son, Henry,” Regina introduced, “Henry, this is Robin,” she added, unnecessarily. 

The two shook hands. Emma thought Henry looked a bit protective, but she could have been imagining it. 

He wrestled the book out of his backpack and splayed it open at the right page. Robin flicked through slowly. The room was quiet and tense. 

“It appears everything you’ve said is true,” he exclaimed after a few minutes. 

No one had an answer. 

Unable to stand the silence, Emma moved back into the living area. 

“I’m Emma Swan, the sheriff,” she announced, grabbing the man’s hand firmly. 

“Nice to meet you,” Robin said, automatically. 

“Henry’s my son as well,” Emma felt the need to explain. 

“Oh,” Robin replied. If he had been confused before it was nothing to how he felt now.

“Emma is Henry’s biological mother, she gave him up for adoption, I adopted him, he found her three years ago and now we share custody,” Regina explained in one long breath.

Robin nodded. 

“Look, I think we’re probably all a bit overwhelmed,” David interrupted, “how about you guys head home and get a good night’s sleep and we can meet up again tomorrow?” 

Regina stood from the sofa, indicating her agreement. 

“Have you got everything?” She asked Henry, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

Emma saw Robin watching her as her hair fell down in front of her face. Regina pushed it aside and started to head towards the door. 

“It was nice to meet you,” she said in Robin’s direction, “I expect we’ll be meeting at Granny’s tomorrow?” she asked the room at large. 

“Good idea,” Snow replied, “is eleven ok for everyone?” There were assorted nods and verbal agreements. 

“I’ll see you then, then,” Robin said, smiling shyly.

“Emma,” Regina said, looking at the Sheriff. 

“Yep,” Emma answered, moving towards the door. 

The drive was quiet. Regina got out on Mifflin Street and waved to Henry through the window. He was staying at Emma’s. 

“See you tomorrow,” Henry called through the glass, and Regina smiled and waved in reply. 

There was more silence for a few minutes, before Henry asked, “What did you think?” 

“He seemed… nice,” Emma answered, unsure of what she thought. 

“Yeah,” Henry agreed, also unsure. 

“Guess we’ll know more tomorrow kid,” Emma added, parking up outside her own flat and flexing the hand she’d cut only half an hour ago. 

“Guess so,” Henry answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long! RL has been crazy.

Ruby watched as Emma entered the diner, Henry sloping in behind her. 

The blonde was visibly nervous and she immediately checked every booth as soon as she’d crossed the threshold. 

“Hey what’s going on?” Ruby asked, walking round the breakfast bar and towards Emma. 

“We found him,” Emma replied, bluntly. 

“What?!” Ruby exclaimed loudly, “when?” she added at a more normal volume. 

“Last night,” Emma said. 

“What happened?” Ruby asked, frustrated by Emma’s taciturn answering. 

“It was August, he was hiking through the woods and he found an encampment,” Henry chipped in, “Robin Hood and his friends have been hiding out there,” he explained.   
“Damn, well we probably should have guessed,” Ruby replied. Of course Robin Hood had been holed up in the closest forest. 

“We’re meeting him and Mom here,” Henry continued after a moment of silence, “and Grandma and Grandad…”

As he said this, his grandparents appeared outside the diner – making their way inside quickly.

“Hi Emma,” Charming greeted, “hi Henry,” 

“Hi sweetie, Henry,” Snow added. 

“Are they here yet?” Charming half-whispered, surveying the diner. 

“No, not yet,” Emma answered briskly. 

“Sit down guys, I’ll bring coffee over,” Ruby suggested, waving at the big table by the window. 

The Charming-Swan-Mills family, minus Regina, took their seats. 

It was a tense few minutes of small talk, before the bell on the door rang. 

Robin walked through the door and smiled, raising his hand to the group in greeting. 

Ruby approached the table, staring at Robin very obviously. 

“You must be Robin,” she said, abandoning any attempt to pretend she didn’t know who he was. She shifted the coffee pot to her left hand so she could accept his handshake.   
“Er – and you are…?” Robin asked politely. 

“I’m Ruby Lucas,” Ruby answered, “I’m a friend of Regina’s,” she added, giving him a slightly warning look. 

Emma actually had to hide a small smile. She may have freaked out about Ruby and Regina’s friendship – but it was actually quite sweet seeing them get along. 

“Oh, nice to meet you,” Robin said, looking interested. Emma supposed it was his job to be interested in anything that was related to Regina now.   
Ruby poured coffee into mugs she’d already brought to the table. She handed one to Robin. 

“You too,” she replied, smiling. 

Robin sat as she moved away from the table. It was fairly awkward. 

“So, Robin, you came to Storybrooke in the Second Curse?” Snow asked, as though she was asking when he’d moved to the neighbourhood. 

“Oh, well yes,” Robin replied, “it was a rather big change,” he added, laughing a little. 

“I bet,” Charming answered, nodding. 

There was a moment of silence, before the bell above the door rang. 

Regina had arrived, finally. 

Emma had to tense all her muscles to prevent herself from jumping up from her seat like some kind of chivalrous moustachioed chaperone. 

“Good morning,” Regina greeted the table en-masse. 

Emma immediately had the feeling that they should have insisted that her parents not be there, and possibly Henry… and probably her as well. Robin glanced nervously at Regina and then looked pointedly at his coffee cup. 

Regina took the remaining seat, between Robin and Snow and opposite Emma.

“N-nice to see you again,” Robin said quietly. 

“Oh, you too,” Regina replied politely. 

Emma gritted her teeth. 

Ruby came over to fill Regina’s cup, and then hovered by the table – not helping the awkward situation. 

More small talk stretched the minutes. 

“Mom, could I talk to you for a minute,” Emma said suddenly, jerking her head to the side to indicate the need for privacy. 

“Of course honey,” Snow answered, bemused. 

The pair walked to the back of the diner towards the jukebox, and then round the corner. 

“What is it Emma?” Snow asked, concerned. 

“This is really weird Mom,” Emma replied, not beating about the bush. 

Snow sighed. “It is a little… crowded,” she agreed. 

“You and Dad need to make an excuse to leave,” Emma said firmly. Regina needed to have the best shot at happiness she could. 

“Ok,” Snow nodded, understanding her daughter’s worries, “I’ll say Neal is being fussy for Ashley or something,” 

Emma nodded, “Henry and I will leave a bit after you guys, so it doesn’t look too obvious,” she said. 

“Emma, I think they might work it out,” Snow replied, a little sarcastically. 

“I know, but we’ve got to do something!” Emma half-whispered, half-shouted, “it’s a car-wreck out there!” 

Snow just sighed again and nodded. They went back into the main room.   
Soon, it was just Emma, Henry, Robin and Regina. Ruby had given up hovering to serve lunch to another customer. 

“So, you’re the Mayor here?” Robin clarified, “and that’s kind of like a Queen?” he asked. 

Regina shifted uncomfortably. 

“Er, it’s more like a sheriff,” Henry said, trying to equate small-town politics to Robin’s previous experience. 

Regina still wasn’t saying anything. 

“I thought Miss Swan was the Sheriff?” Robin asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion. 

“Oh well, yes, I suppose – so maybe Mayor is less like a Sheriff or a – a queen and – more like, a princess?” Henry babbled. 

Emma snorted softly at the thought of Regina being a princess. Regina shot her a look. 

“Oh right,” Robin said, although he was obviously still confused. 

“But you were from the Enchanted Forest originally?” he asked, desperately trying to continue the conversation. 

Regina nodded tersely. She knew he was going to ask about her life before Storybrooke and, not only did she not remember it herself, but she had heard enough from others to know it was not a pleasant topic of conversation. 

Robin opened his mouth. 

“Look, I think I should probably head off,” Regina blurted suddenly, “Henry has a – er an appointment and we’re going to be late if we don’t go now,” she lied. 

Emma met Regina’s eyes for a moment. She was confused but happy to play along. 

“Oh yeah,” she said, checking the clock, “probably should have gone ten minutes ago really…” 

Henry, thankfully, said nothing. He didn’t know what his Moms were up to but he trusted them. 

After the three of them had awkwardly and apologetically shuffled their way to the door – Robin shaking all their hands quickly – they eventually made their way out and onto the sidewalk. 

Robin watched them go, before moving towards the breakfast bar. 

“Do – do they ever go anywhere alone?” He half-joked at Ruby, who had been surreptitiously watching the whole affair. 

Ruby bit the side of her mouth to stop herself from guffawing. 

“Oh well, they love the kid,” she explained airily, twirling away to refill another coffee cup at another table. 

Robin just nodded.

***

“So,” Emma said, eventually. 

“So,” Regina replied. It was a conversation in itself. 

“Do you wanna actually tell me why you ran out of there?” Emma prompted after a moment. 

Regina was silent. 

“Was it because he asked about the Enchanted Forest?” Emma continued, gently. She wasn’t stupid, she knew how hard this must be for her friend. 

“A little,” Regina admitted, tersely.

“Anything else?” Emma encouraged. 

“I just… I don’t know, it felt – uncomfortable,” Regina tried to explain. 

“That’s not surprising,” Emma said, not wanting Regina to feel disheartened, “you’ve only just met him, yet you’re supposed to be True Loves – of course it’s a little awkward!”   
Regina nodded. She supposed Emma was right. 

“I just…” She stopped. She didn’t want to sound stupid or sappy. 

Emma waited silently. 

“I just thought there would be a – feeling, or something,” Regina continued, sighing. 

“Like in your gut?” Emma clarified. 

“Well, yeah,” Regina admitted, rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand and avoiding Emma’s eyes. 

Emma stood up and moved over to Regina’s coffee pot, grabbing it and refilling their cups. 

When she’d organised her thoughts she said, “I’ve never really believed in love at first sight – some of the people I’m closest too now, I hated at first,” she gave Regina a pointed look, “and people I’ve loved have become people I can’t stand,” she looked at her hands, her voice a bit gruffer than normal.

“I think you’ve got to work at these things – they’re never instant,” she continued. 

“Believe me I know it’s hard… when I was told my parents were right in front of me – something I had always dreamed about – it was so weird and I thought it’d never be normal between us, but now I love them with all my heart, even when Snow’s being… weird.” 

Regina smirked, and Emma smiled back at her. 

"You've just got to give it time," Emma finished.

“Thanks,” Regina said after a moment. 

“Any time,” Emma replied, running a hand through her hair. She was starting to feel a little – strange. 

“Look – er, I’m gonna go if that’s alright – I’ve got… paperwork,” she said after a moment, fully aware of how lame that sounded. 

“Oh – right,” Regina said, confused. 

“I’ll see you – soon,” Emma added, already making her way to the door.

When she’d cleared Regina’s garden she put a hand to her chest. It felt like it was shrinking. She leaned against a neighbouring fence and took a deep breath. 

Standing again she shook her head. Her stomach felt tight, her eyes were watery and her throat was dry. Everything felt wrong, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

With one last glance over at the mansion, she turned towards her own flat.

Maybe she was just getting a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Emma ever understand her feelings? Lol of course not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a big dose of Robin at the beginning here but fear not! I think Emma's taking a step closer to figuring things out...

Regina let out a long breath. 

The doorbell rang. 

“Hi,” Robin greeted with a small smile, when she opened the door. 

Smiling back, Regina gestured him into her home. 

“Look, I just wanted to say sorry for the last few days – I know it’s been strange, and awkward, and I haven’t really helped with that, but I want to try harder with that now,” Regina said, quickly and a little brusquely. She didn’t want to chicken out. 

And she wanted her memories back. 

“Don’t worry,” Robin reassured, calm as usual, “this must be so hard – I can’t imagine what it must be like to have lost so much of your old self…” 

Regina forced her shoulders to relax.

“It has been hard,” she admitted, leading him through into the kitchen. 

“And you have Henry to worry about as well,” Robin added. 

Regina sighed, “He mostly looks after himself these days,” she confessed. 

“Well that’s a good thing,” Robin said, encouragingly. 

“I suppose,” Regina smiled, feeling more comfortable by the minute. She used the slight lull in conversation to check the lasagna in the oven. It was almost ready. 

“I don’t think I got a chance to tell you in the two seconds of conversation we’ve managed without awkward stuttering, but I have a son as well,” Robin said, grinning as Regina winced. 

“I’m sure we’ve talked for more than two seconds,” she said, with humour, “but no you didn’t tell me that…” She was intrigued. 

Pouring two glasses of wine she gestured to Robin, who happily sat on one of the breakfast bar stools. 

“What’s his name?” she asked. 

“His name is Roland,” Robin answered, smiling merely at the thought of his son. 

Regina really wanted to ask about Roland’s mother, but that seemed extremely rude. 

“His mother died,” Robin said bluntly – as though he’d read her mind. 

Regina’s face softened. She could only vaguely remember the feelings attached to the deaths in her own former life, but she recognised pain when she saw it. 

“I’m sorry,” she half-whispered. 

Robin nodded, but said nothing. 

They moved to the dining room when the food was ready, the conversation more comfortable as they learnt more about each other. Regina even found herself laughing and joking around a bit. 

“Well, thank you, that meal was amazing,” Robin said at the end of the evening, standing by the door with his coat in his hand. 

“You’re only saying that because you’ve been living off bark and grass for weeks,” Regina joked, smirking. 

“True,” Robin nodded, mock-seriously. 

Regina’s smile turned genuine. 

“Wo-would you mind, do you think, if maybe I kissed your cheek?” Robin said suddenly, eyes on the ground rather than Regina. 

He glanced up. 

“Oh,” Regina said, a little surprised, “er – no I don’t mind,” she answered. After all, a kiss on the cheek was very innocent. 

He leaned forward and his lips met her skin. 

Soon he was walking down the path, stopping and waving when he got to the end. Regina smiled and waved back, closing the door once he’d disappeared. 

She sat on the bottom step of the staircase as a sudden wave of lethargy swept over her. She touched her cheek with one hand. 

She felt nothing. 

No spark, no butterflies in her stomach. 

She may as well have gotten kissed on the cheek by Granny, or Archie. 

But the whole evening had been so nice? 

She was so confused, and her head was starting to pound. 

Eventually she found the energy to drag herself upstairs, her last thought before falling asleep was of her missing family – her son and the Sheriff. 

***

“Good morning Emma,” Robin greeted the Sheriff genially.

“Hi Robin,” Emma replied, trying to balance a large stack of paperwork and a large cup of cocoa. 

“Can I give you a hand?” he offered. 

“Oh, no I’m fine, thanks,” Emma replied, stopping in front of the station, “can I help you with anything?” 

“Oh no, just saying hi,” Robin answered, slightly awkwardly. 

“Er, right,” Emma said, “well I’ll see you around then,” she added, half-waving with her elbow. 

“Yeah,” Robin said, decidedly, “yeah see you around.” 

Emma dumped the paperwork on her desk as soon as she made it inside. 

Shaking her head at Robin’s weird behaviour, she took a long sip of cocoa. 

“Emma?” she heard, and turning she saw Robin again. 

“Oh!” she said, surprised, “er, is something wrong?” 

“I just – I wanted to ask – I know you’re Regina’s friend and I wondered if you could help me with something?” Robin blurted, looking a little embarrassed. 

Emma was suddenly very interested. 

“Sure,” she said, slightly warily. 

“I – we had dinner last night and – I think it went well,” Robin explained, “and I wanted to maybe, get her a present or, buy her coffee or something… but I don’t know what she’d like,” he looked hopefully at Emma. 

“Oh well,” Emma was a bit thrown. Was she the person you came to when you wanted to buy Regina a present? 

She supposed so. 

“Er, Regina has always liked nice wine,” she said eventually, “before and after the whole town line debacle… and she likes those pink flowers – I can never remember what they’re called, and she loves good coffee, especially if it’s the super expensive kind,” she rambled, Robin drinking the information in eagerly. 

“Perfect,” he said, after she’d lapsed into silence, “thank you so much Emma,” he added, smiling joyfully. 

“Oh, no problem,” Emma answered. Her voice was a little strained… maybe it was a viral thing she was coming down with. 

Robin left quickly, presumably to put a grand plan into action. 

Emma sat heavily, pulling the nearest form towards her with an irritated jerk. 

***

Three hours later, and Emma had fallen asleep at her desk. 

“Emma!” a voice broke through her confusing, worry-filled dreams. 

“Huh?” she grunted, sitting upright far too quickly. 

“Tut tut, our Sheriff is asleep on the job,” Ruby admonished, perching on the edge of Emma’s untidy desk. 

“Shut up,” Emma grumbled. 

“Brought you coffee,” Ruby said chirpily, holding out a takeout cup. 

Emma took it gratefully. 

“My hero,” she mumbled. 

“Well I don’t know about that, but someone has definitely been acting the hero around here lately,” Ruby said, ignoring her weak attempt at a subtle change of subject. 

“Hmm?” Emma said, still half asleep. 

“Robin was in the diner just now,” Ruby expanded, obviously eager to gossip. 

“Oh yeah?” Emma sat up a little straighter. 

“Our rakish thief was ordering Regina’s exact normal coffee order,” Ruby imparted, watching Emma closely. 

“Right,” Emma slumped back a bit. She had told him to do that, she supposed. 

“And he was very chatty about his ‘date’ with the aforementioned mayor,” the brunette continued, needling her friend just a little.

“He said ‘date’?” Emma asked, trying to sound casual. 

Ruby decided to drop all pretence. 

“Yes he did Emma, and you don’t look too happy about it,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked, defensively. 

“You have exactly the same look you had on your face when you thought Regina was interested in me,” Ruby continued.

Emma spluttered, but had no answer. 

“I’m not pushing you here Em, I just want to help,” Ruby added, in a softer tone. 

There was a long silence. 

“She needs Robin… to get her memories back,” Emma murmured, her tone non-committal. 

Ruby said nothing. Emma was right, Regina needed this chance.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hello?” Emma answered her phone briskly, searching through a pile of work for her box of paperclips. 

“Emma?” Regina’s voice came through the speaker. 

“Oh, hey Regina,” Emma immediately stopped searching and focused all attention on her phone. 

“Good morning,” Regina replied, “how are you?” she asked, politely. 

It had been several days since Robin had asked Emma about Regina, and the two women hadn’t seen each other once. 

“I’m great, yeah,” Emma answered, “er – you doing ok?” she added quickly. She didn't want to sound like she was only asking because Regina asked her, she genuinely wanted to know. But she didn't want to sound too keen either. She almost banged her head against the desk. This was a causal call with a casual friend, why was she being so stupid? 

“I’m well, thank you,” Regina’s reply was perfunctory. 

“So – er – anything I can do for you Madam Mayor?” Emma said, jokingly using Regina’s title in the hopes that it would break the ice a little. 

“Well, actually yes,” Regina said, sounding a little harried.

“Oh?” Emma’s face creased into a frown. 

“I was wondering if you could take Henry tonight?” Regina asked hopefully.

“Erm, yeah of course no problem,” Emma said, suddenly desperately wondering why Regina seemed to need an empty house. She passed her phone from one hand to the other and pressed it harder against her ear - as though she could find out just by listening hard enough. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” Regina answered, gratefully. Emma was silent for a second as she tried to stop herself asking about Regina’s plans. 

She failed. 

“So, doing something fun tonight?” she tried to sound casual.

Regina was quiet for a moment. 

“Robin and I are having dinner,” she replied, her tone unreadable. 

“Oh,” Emma didn’t know what she’d been expecting.

“Well, have fun,” she added, in a falsely cheery tone. 

“Thank you,” Regina said. 

“And Regina?” Emma blurted, realising her friend was about to say her goodbyes and put the phone down. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m glad you’re giving him a chance,” Emma finished, trying to keep her jaw relaxed and her facial expression neutral. Which was stupid because Regina couldn’t see her face.

“Thank you Emma,” Regina said, her voice soft. 

Soon she was gone and Emma was shoving her mobile back in her pocket. Sitting down at her desk chair, she looked to the left and spotted the small box of paperclips hiding behind her coffee cup. 

***

Emma was trying really, really hard not to stare.

It was around 7 and she was picking Henry up. Unfortunately for her, Regina had answered the door fully ready for her date. 

“Hi Emma,” she said, smiling slightly. 

“Oh, hey,” Emma managed to croak. 

The tight navy blue fabric was clinging to Regina in a way that was positively sinful. Her hair was curling softly, her lips were red and Emma’s heart was beating slightly too fast.  
She mentally prodded herself. Regina was saying something. 

“- so sorry for the short notice, he’s had dinner but he needs to start his history project tonight because it’s going to take all weekend otherwise and-”

“Regina, Regina, relax,” Emma interrupted, “the kid and I will figure it out, you just focus on your – er – date,” she smiled awkwardly. 

“Hey Mom!” Henry called, appearing behind Regina. 

“Hey Henry, ready to go?” she replied, Regina stepping to one side so they could see each other.

“I’m ready,” Henry answered, holding up his rucksack as proof. 

“Remember to start your project,” Regina reminded as Henry made his way out onto the front step. Henry rolled his eyes. 

Regina leaned forward to give him a quick hug, and they were off – Emma having to try very hard not to look back. 

***

“I think we should get dessert!” Robin exclaimed enthusiastically. 

Regina smiled, putting her knife and fork down on her now-empty plate. 

She watched Robin as he tried to catch the eye of the waiter without being rude or obnoxious. 

They had had another lovely evening. The conversation had been easy and interesting, they’d laughed and they’d talked about their children and Regina’s job – and Robin’s search for a house which wasn’t made of branches and tarpaulins.

She was happy to have dessert and stay longer in the beautiful restaurant she’d driven them out to. 

But there was still something missing.

Robin had put his hand over hers at one point and it had felt like a gesture a friend would make, or even a brother, but not a True Love.  
When he smiled Regina noticed the little crinkles round his eyes and the endearing lopsidedness of it all, but she didn’t feel a swooping in her stomach. 

In fact, all in all she wasn’t nervous in the slightest. 

Sighing she ordered something with a ridiculous amount of dark chocolate and focused on the story Robin was telling.

***

“So, do you want normal fries or curly fries?” Emma asked, grabbing a baking tray from her draining board and starting up her oven. 

“Curly!” Henry responded, enthusiastically. Emma had promised fries in exchange for an hour of project work, which wasn’t entirely necessary but they were both happy to pretend it was. 

“It’s looking good already kid, your Mom will be pleased,” Emma commented, glancing at the paper globes they’d painted to look like planets. 

“Yeah, just need to attach them to the spinny thing, and then I’m done!” Henry replied. 

Emma just smiled, now wondering if she could volunteer to help Henry finish the project, and see Regina again sooner in the process. She shook her head quickly, trying not to think about the other woman. 

“Do you think Mom and Robin are having a good time?” Henry asked, out of the blue. Emma shot him a dirty look, which he didn’t see. The kid was not helping her forget about his other Mom. 

“I’m sure they are,” Emma replied breezily. 

Henry just hummed – sounding a little unconvinced. 

“Why – you think they’re not?” Emma asked, intrigued. The kid shrugged. 

“I just, I dunno – they don’t seem like all True Love-y and stuff,” he explained, eloquently. 

Emma couldn’t think of what to say to that. 

“I suppose we’ll find out soon though,” Henry added. 

“What do you mean?” Emma asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. 

“Well, as soon as he kisses her properly the Town Line Curse should break,” Henry explained, as though this was obvious. 

Emma nodded. That was the plan, right? 

“And Operation Trombone will be over,” Henry continued. 

Emma smiled encouragingly, her face only dropping when she turned to check the oven. 

“Well then, maybe we’ll know tonight,” she said eventually, rearranging her features and turning back to Henry with the happiest expression she could manage. 

***

It seemed as though no time at all had passed and they were back at Regina’s house, standing on the steps by the front door. 

Regina was telling Robin a story about Neverland which Emma had told her a few weeks back. She couldn’t remember anything about it herself, but she’d laughed out loud when Emma had described Rumple’s decision to change his outfit and wander around on his own whilst they’d been busy searching for Henry. 

Robin laughed when she finished, although she thought he looked a little distracted. 

Very suddenly he was moving towards her – narrowing the gap between them at an alarming rate. 

She looked at him. He was going to kiss her, she could see it in his face. 

Their lips met and she held her breath. It was brief and warm. 

And nothing happened. 

There was no wave of light to indicate the breaking of the Town Line Curse, there was no flood of memories returning to her. She’d read Henry’s book from back to front since she’d lost her memories and she knew what was supposed to happen. 

Her throat started to feel tight and constricted. She blinked and was surprised to feel her eyes getting wet – tears forming in her lower lashes. 

Robin was just looking at her in shock. 

She couldn’t stand there anymore, she had to get away from him. She turned and ran down the path to the bottom of her garden – wrenching open her gate and blindly continuing in the direction of the main street, her unfallen tears turning the leafy, suburban neighbourhood into a damp, messy blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way if anyone wants to chat or whatever I'm over on Tumblr under the same name; herahero - come say hi!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and apologies for not updating in aaages.

“Blue?! Blue?” Regina called, wiping her cheek roughly with the back of her hand. She’d only let a few tears fall before deciding on her plan of action. 

“Regina?” she heard the fairy call and, turning the corner, she saw Blue standing in the courtyard of the convent in which the fairies all lived. 

“Blue, I need to talk to you,” Regina demanded, without preamble. 

“Well, go ahead,” the fairy replied, looking slightly nervous but – as ever – in control. 

“The book says that Robin Hood is supposed to be my soulmate,” she started, “and Gold told me that True Love’s Kiss would break the Town Line Curse, but it didn’t work – it didn’t work and I need an explanation,” Regina’s tone was beginning to sound strained and a little wild. 

Guiding her to a nearby bench, Blue gestured for the Mayor to sit down. 

“I remember talking to Henry about True Love and soulmates, shortly after you had your accident,” Blue said calmly, trying to piece together what had happened from her limited information. 

“And you saw the pages? From the book?” Regina questioned, staring at Blue. 

“I saw them, but Regina,” she paused, “there is something you must understand about the book and about the idea of soulmates…” 

Regina was silent, listening intently. 

“The stories in the book are just one of a series of possibilities which could have happened,” the fairy explained. 

Regina nodded. Henry and August had suspected as much. 

“For example, when you didn’t go into the tavern to see Robin – there would have been an alternative story where you did,” she added. 

“I don’t see what this has to do with my problem,” Regina said, shortly. 

“Well, my second point is that there are different kind of soulmates Regina,” Blue replied, her tone as soothing as she could manage. 

“Different kinds?” Regina repeated, turning to look at the fountain in the centre of the fairy’s courtyard. Blue nodded. 

“There have been many stories about people who find non-romantic, or platonic soulmates,” she expanded, “or who even find pet soulmates, for example Archie and Pongo – they were made for each other and they’re best friends,” she added. 

“I always thought he was weirdly close to that dog,” Regina murmured, lost in thought. 

“You see, perhaps you and Robin are platonic soulmates and the spell Green did led you to him so you could have support and friendship – rather than romance… perhaps it was friendship you needed more at the time,” Blue said, disregarding Regina’s statement. 

Regina nodded, things were starting to make a bit more sense now. 

“But – is it possible – could I have another soulmate?” she asked, “a romantic one, who is my True Love?” 

Blue smiled a little, “yes, it is perfectly possible for a person to have more than one soulmate – if I remember rightly you yourself had another when you were younger,” she replied.

Regina sprang up, she needed to go and find Henry. He had found her Robin, so he was the best chance of finding her real True Love. Her heart was pounding and her muscles were coiled – adrenaline was pumping through her. She needed answers, and she needed them now. 

***

It was midnight by the time she arrived at Emma’s flat. She knocked loudly, barely able to stand still as she waited.

The blonde woman looked very sleepy when she opened the door. 

“Regina?” she asked, trying to subtly flatten her hair down a bit. “Is everything ok?” she added suddenly, all her sleepiness falling away when she saw Regina’s expression. 

“Yes, erm – I just need to talk to Henry,” Regina replied quickly, not wanting to repeat the whole story. 

“Oh, er – ok?” Emma said, waving the other woman into her living room. 

Regina moved over to the room Henry used when he was at Emma’s, and opened the door – turning the light on. Emma followed close behind her, hoping Regina was going to explain her weird behaviour. 

“Henry, Henry I need your help,” she said, gently shaking the boy’s shoulder. 

“Regina, I-” Emma started to say. 

“Please Emma, I’ll explain later,” Regina said, glancing at the Sheriff desperately. 

“Mom?” Henry said, groggily. 

“Hi Sweetheart, I need your help – I need help with Operation Trombone,” she said softly, hoping he wouldn’t be angry with her for waking him. 

“Oh, ok,” Henry said curiously, sitting up. 

“Did you bring your book with you?” Regina asked. 

“No, it’s at your place,” Henry replied, rubbing his eyes. 

“Damn,” Regina murmured to herself. 

“Emma, can I take him home – I’m sorry I know this is strange and I asked you to take him tonight but – just please, trust me,” she rambled, holding Emma’s gaze intently. 

“Oh – well, I suppose,” Emma answered, feeling very far behind. 

Soon Henry was ushered out of bed and into his coat – Regina insisting he didn’t need to change out of his pyjamas – and into Regina’s car. 

“Thank you Emma, I’ll call you tomorrow,” Regina blurted, just before they left. 

Emma stood on the bottom step of the stairs and watched them leave, totally bemused and resigning herself to a sleepless night trying to work out Regina’s sudden bizarre need to talk to their son. 

***

Regina woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in her neck. 

She and Henry were sprawled on her sofa, several pieces of paper littered around them and the book lying open on Henry’s lap. They must have fallen asleep, she realised. 

Groaning, she stretched her whole body. They had arrived just before half 12 that morning and Regina had explained everything. Thankfully, Robin had not still been on her doorstep. 

Henry – once he’d fully woken up – was very excited and enthusiastic. He was rarely allowed to stay up after 10pm and this felt like a real mission, the sort a gritty detective would take on. 

Regina’s adrenaline rush had started wearing off at about 1am, when she and Henry had been halfway through their re-read of the book. She had started to feel a little bad about waking her teenage son up and dragging him out of bed – and about abandoning Robin with no explanation. 

The sofa pillows had been so warm and soft, she must have fallen asleep soon after. She wondered if Henry had lasted much longer in his quest for information. 

She stood and made her way towards the kitchen. She was in desperate need of coffee. The clock on the wall chimed ten times and she stared at it in shock. It couldn’t be 10am. 

She walked into her study to check the clock in there. It said 10 as well. 

She shuffled back towards the coffee maker, making a mental note to call Emma as soon as she had some caffeine inside her. She must be wondering what the hell was going on.

***

Emma had cleaned her entire flat twice, had been for a 4 mile run and had organised her DVD collection by genre – all before the clock struck 10. 

Her phone rang, and she snatched it up with hesitation. 

“Hello?” she asked. 

“Hi Emma,” Regina said, her tone tired. 

“Hey, how are you?” Emma said hurriedly. 

“I’m – ok,” Regina replied, with a suspicious pause before the second word. 

“What’s going on Regina?” Emma decided on a straightforward approach. 

She heard Regina sigh. 

“Why don’t you come over – I’m about to make Henry breakfast,” she said, by way of reply. Emma lost no time in agreeing. 

“See you in a bit,” she added, before hanging up.

She could smell pancakes halfway up the garden path. She knocked on the door and waited, impatiently. 

It was Henry who answered it. 

“Hey Mom,” he said, looking a little groggy. 

“Hi kid – is your other, less sane Mom here?” she half-joked, moving into the hallway. 

Henry just gestured towards the kitchen, yawning deeply. 

“Hi,” she greeted Regina’s back, the other woman facing her stove and carefully flipping pancakes. 

“Oh, hey,” she replied, almost fumbling one onto the floor when she heard Emma’s voice. 

“What’s going on Regina?” Emma asked, for what felt like the millionth time, “is it your memories – are they back?” she guessed desperately. Regina sighed. 

“Here, have some coffee,” she said, handing Emma a mug. Emma took it and remained silent. 

Regina began to explain. 

“Oh Regina, I’m so sorry,” Emma said, when Regina described the kiss between her and Robin. 

“It’s ok – I went to see Blue,” Regina continued, “she said it’s likely that Robin was more of a platonic soulmate,” she explained. 

“It makes sense actually,” she added, after a pause, “we are very well matched, we get along really well – the only thing missing was that funny feeling you get in your stomach, you know?”

Emma did know. 

“In a way it’s almost a relief,” Regina admitted, “it was a lot of pressure – on both of us…” she trailed off, thinking that she really needed to talk to Robin and explain. 

“Ok, so – what have you and Henry been doing all night then?” Emma asked, still a bit confused. 

“Blue said I may have another soulmate – a romantic one – someone who can actually break the curse,” Regina said, a little embarrassed by her manic behaviour from the night before. 

“Any luck?” Emma asked quickly. 

Regina just shook her head, handing Emma a large stack of pancakes and going into the hall to call Henry downstairs. 

Emma stood in stunned silence, holding the plate in the exact same position she’d taken it from Regina without even realising. 

Were they going to have to find Regina another soulmate? Was she going to have to watch another man waltz into Regina’s life and try and be what she needs? 

“You’d better eat those before they get cold,” Regina’s voice snapped her out of her reverie, Henry following her sluggishly. 

Emma obeyed, moving to the table and sitting down – still a little punch-drunk. 

The other two joined her and Henry launched straight into a discussion about possible ‘Next Steps’ for Operation Trombone. 

“– I think I should talk to Blue again, and possibly August – he might know, hey you don’t think your True Love could be August do you? He’s single, and he likes lasagne and stuff,” Henry was saying. 

Emma and Regina caught each other’s eyes and both had to look away quickly before they started laughing. 

“– or what about Archie – or the guy who works at the shoe place,” Henry continued, enthusiastically. 

“Woah calm down kid, I’m sure we would have noticed if Regina’s True Love was someone we know,” Emma cut in, her gaze stuck on Regina who was sipping her coffee like some kind of Greek goddess. 

She took a large bite of pancakes to snap herself out of that train of thought. 

“Well if they’re not in the town – where could they be – the Enchanted Forest?” Henry asked.

Henry continued his, mostly one-sided, conversation about True Love possibilities – Regina remaining quiet. 

It was soon decided that Henry and Emma would take the book and go and talk to Blue after breakfast. Regina would find Tink and ask her about alternative soulmates, and then meet them at Granny’s for lunch. 

After positively sprinting upstairs to grab his stuff and cannoning down the garden path, Henry turned and waved at Regina. 

“Don’t worry Mom, we’ll find him!” He called, grinning and doing a thumbs up. Regina smiled back and glanced at Emma, who raised a hand in farewell. 

“See you later,” she called, watching them go before closing the door and taking her phone – ready to call Tink and try and get to the bottom of the whole True Love debacle once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a little short - but we're getting towards the big important stuff! ;)

“I just keep coming back to this Lion tattoo thing,” Tink said, pointing down at the picture in the book. 

Henry twisted his neck to get a good look at it – even though he’d seen the drawing a hundred times. 

“The writing underneath says ‘A Happy Beginning’, and really that’s a phrase more associated with True Love than people who are just destined to be best friends,” she said, sarcasm slipping into her tone towards the end. 

Emma, who had brought Henry and Blue to the diner so they could convene with Regina and Tink, stood up to order more coffee. 

“Well, it’s possible the Happy Beginning mentioned could be friendship,” Blue said, barely convincing herself. 

“It could be,” Tink said, more forcefully, “but if it is then there’ll be no True Love Kiss and Regina might not be getting her memories back anytime soon…” 

Emma winced at the fairy’s bluntness as she carried coffee for Blue and herself back to the table. 

“Well then, maybe someone else has this tattoo?!” Henry exclaimed, full of optimism as usual. 

Regina was silent. Emma put a hand on Henry’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t bet on it kid,” she said, kindly and quietly. 

She looked up to see Regina watching her, eyes focused on her hand – the same hand Emma had cut in her kitchen only a week ago. The other woman seemed lost in thought.   
Emma gave her a questioning look, and Regina nodded – indicating that all was well – before looking away. Emma was not sure she believed her. 

“Look, how about we talk to Gold – and my parents, see if anyone else has any ideas,” the blonde suddenly said. It was a fairly weak plan, but she needed to do something.   
“I’ll talk to your parents, how about you and Henry go and see Gold?” Regina suggested quickly. 

“Let me know if you find anything, we may still be able to help,” Blue piped in, glancing at Tink to indicate both of them. 

Tink just nodded, deep in thought. 

***

“Snow?!” Regina called, stepping through the door to the Loft and into the open living space. 

“Hi Regina, sweetie,” Snow answered, walking out from the bedroom and smiling warmly. 

“How are you?” Regina said, a bit stiffly. 

“Oh fine, fine,” Snow replied, moving to the kitchen and placing the kettle on the stove, “the real question is, how are you?” 

Regina sighed without meaning to. She crossed her arms defensively across her chest. 

“That good?” Snow asked, jokingly. 

“It’s a lot,” Regina admitted bluntly, helping herself to a seat at the breakfast bar. 

“I’m sure it is,” Snow answered, bustling about for mugs and teabags. 

“I can’t decide what’s worse – having my hopes for Robin crash to the ground, or being back at square one with even less information than last time,” Regina continued. 

“It must be so difficult, just when you and Robin were getting a little closer?” Snow said, thinking back to a few days ago when she and David had seen the tentative couple having coffee at the diner. 

“At the moment, I mostly just feel guilty that I haven’t had time to tell him what’s going on – the last 24 hours have been extremely busy,” Regina admitted, rubbing her forehead with her hand to release some of the tension there. 

“Well, worry no more,” Snow said, brightly, “I sent David out just now to go and explain everything to him, I thought you might want to avoid that conversation yourself?” she suddenly looked a bit unsure, wondering if she’d done the right thing. 

Regina, to her utmost embarrassment, could feel tears gathering again. Snow looked extremely worried for a split second. 

“Oh, no – I’m not – I’m grateful, I really didn’t want to have to do that but it’s been weighing on me, and I – I,” Regina wanted to tell Snow that she was really glad she had her as a friend. She had been told that their path hadn’t been easy, but she also knew that this woman had done her best to help with every problem which had popped up since she’d lost her memories. 

Snow grabbed her hand and squeezed it, her own eyes looking suspiciously damp. 

“Well,” she said, with a chuckle, “I’m glad I could help…” 

Regina was quiet, happily accepting the tea which Snow handed to her. 

“So, any clues suggesting there’s another True Love wandering about out there?” Snow asked, after a moment. 

Regina sighed again. 

“Blue and Tink seem to be fixated on this tattoo thing but to be honest, I’m wondering whether I should even bother searching – maybe, maybe I’ll just have to wait until True Love finds me,” she answered, staring at the steam rising from her mug. 

“Maybe,” Snow said, taking a seat next to Regina. 

“I want my memories back – of course,” Regina added, “I just feel like I’m sacrificing the possibility for new memories by fixating on this one thing,” she thought about Henry, and about Ruby and the Charmings – and she thought about Emma. 

“I know what you mean,” Snow answered, softly. 

Regina was looking stressed again, and so Snow nudged her with her shoulder, “you never know,” she said, “your True Love could be right under your nose,” she joked. 

“Oh yeah, Archie maybe? Or Gepetto?” Regina said with a small smile. 

“You and Archie would have cute kids,” Snow mused, chuckling when Regina grimaced at the thought.

“It’s another point to think about though,” Regina said, turning serious again, “surely my True Love can’t be anyone in this town, I would know – wouldn’t I?” 

It was Snow’s turn to be quiet this time. 

“I can barely even name five single men in this town, and half of them are twice my age!” Regina added. 

“What about – not men,” Snow said quietly, glancing at her friend to gage her reaction. 

Which was basically shocked silence. 

“What? Regina, I’m not blind or so old that I don’t know what bisexuals are,” Snow quipped, rolling her eyes. 

“Oh,” Regina managed to say. 

“In fact, I’m pretty knowledgeable - Emma taught me a lot about it all-” Regina’s head whipped up at this, and Snow trailed away.

“Regina,” Snow started, tentatively, “did you know Emma was bisexual?” she asked. She’d been going to ask something else, but she didn’t want to push her friend. 

“Oh, erm – I think Ruby mentioned it,” Regina said, trying to look a little more casual. 

“Do you remember anything about your own sexuality?” Snow continued, her voice low and calming. 

Regina’s mind instantly flew back to the moment when she’d bandaged Emma’s hand – the moment where they’d looked at each other for far too long. 

She didn’t answer Snow. 

“Sweetie – I’m just saying, maybe don’t limit your search if you don’t want to,” Snow concluded eventually, realising Regina wasn’t going to respond. 

Regina nodded awkwardly, taking a deep swig of tea to avoid making eye contact.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we're really rolling now! Hope you like my take on a couple of new characters...

“And what makes you think Regina’s happy ending – or beginning – is a man?” Rumple said, in an accusative sing-song voice. 

Emma froze for a moment, Gold’s meaning sinking in. 

She watched Henry for a moment. He was combing over the book with Belle at a desk on the other side of the room. 

“You think – Regina’s True Love could be a woman?” she asked, cautiously. 

“I think Regina has been in love with a woman before now, so why not again?” Gold replied, with an infuriating know-it-all smirk. 

“Who?” Emma blurted without pausing. 

“A woman who had a certain affinity for the scalier side of life,” Gold answered, turning over an old coin in his fingers as he spoke. 

“Right,” Emma answered distractedly, her mind immediately flying to her duel with Maleficent shortly after her belief in Storybrooke came into being. So she had been Regina’s ex, huh?

She walked out of the shop without saying a word to Gold. Henry waved goodbye to Belle and followed her quickly. 

“Well, that was a waste of time,” she huffed, marching down the pavement. 

Henry winced slightly, trying to keep up. 

“I don’t know why we even bother with Gold, he’s never helpful,” Emma added, working herself up to a rant. 

“Mom, it’s ok – we’ll find this guy,” Henry reassured, ignoring Emma’s comments about his Grandfather. 

Emma glanced down at Henry. 

“Or girl,” she added quickly. 

Henry was quiet for a moment. 

“Or girl?” he repeated, unsure of his mother’s meaning. 

“Henry,” Emma stopped and turned to look at her son directly, “it’s entirely possible your Mom’s True Love isn’t a man,” she explained. 

“Well, I know she can be happy without a man-” Henry replied. 

“I mean, she might have a True Love that’s a woman,” Emma clarified calmly. 

“Oh,” was Henry’s first response. 

“Well, that just gives us more options,” he said after a moment, suddenly looking quite excited, “we can start widening the search, especially in Storybrooke where we know there are single women who are Mom’s age,” he started babbling. 

Emma grinned at his persistence. 

“There’s Ruby, and Tiana – and Elsa and Mulan, if we’re counting other worlds…” he began listing, Emma listening quietly. 

She needed to talk to Regina. 

***

“Hey,” Emma said, a little out of breath, “Look, I need to tell you something,” she said quickly. She stuffed her hands in her pockets.

“Ok?” Regina was confused, her heart jumping for a moment in her chest. She leaned against the door frame slightly.

“I may have told Henry, that your True Love might not – be a guy,” Emma blurted, looking sheepish. 

“Oh,” Regina said, confused. 

“I didn’t want to out you or anything, and it’s totally your business, and I’m really sorry if you didn’t want Henry to know-” Emma began rambling. 

“Emma, Emma it’s fine, I don’t mind if Henry knows there’s options other than heterosexuality – in fact, I hope he does know that,” Regina cut in, once she’d organised her thoughts. 

“Really?” Emma asked, hopeful that Regina wasn’t going to hate her forever. 

“Of course,” Regina said calmly, “I’m now just wondering how you knew,” she added. 

“Oh – er – well – it was Gold, actually,” Emma said, suddenly wondering if she wasn’t supposed to know. 

“Ah, right,” was Regina’s only answer. 

“Er, I’m sorry – if you, didn’t want me to know – or something,” Emma mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand and staring at Regina’s doormat. She hadn’t managed to get past the front door yet. 

“No, I don’t mind,” Regina said, her voice calm and collected. Emma glanced at her.

“Cool,” she replied, after a moment, “’cos I’m definitely not going to judge you or anything,” she said, wondering if it would be weird to tell Regina she was bisexual herself. Would that seem like a come-on? Did she want it to be a come-on? 

She shook her head slightly, looking down at her feet again. 

“I’m sure,” Regina replied, smiling slightly at Emma’s apparent dilemma and the awkwardness of her reassurance. 

“Oh, er, good,” Emma said, before mentally kicking herself. Why was she such a mess?!

“Do you want to come in?” Regina asked, moving aside slightly to make room. 

“No – I – er – I’d better go, I have the afternoon shift at the station,” Emma replied, wishing she could go in. 

Regina nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” she asked. 

“Tomorrow?” Emma repeated. 

“It’s Wednesday tomorrow – you normally pick up Henry?” Regina reminded her, still amused at Emma’s inability to make her brain work properly. 

“Oh yeah, yeah, I’ll be there,” Emma assured, before giving Regina a wave and hot-footing it down the garden path before she could do something else stupid. 

***

Emma was still in a strange mood that evening.

She had managed to fill in about two of the twenty forms she’d had waiting on her desk, she’d drunk far too much coffee and she’d checked her phone about a million times. 

She wanted to talk to Regina. 

Instead, she eventually sent Ruby a text – suggesting a drink in Aesop’s at the end of her shift. She got an enthusiastic reply. 

Abandoning her attempt at working, she swung by her flat again to change and was now sitting at a table waiting for her friend to arrive. 

“Emma!” She heard, a few minutes later. 

“Hey Rubes,” she replied, standing to give her friend a quick, one-armed hug. 

“Are you alright?” Ruby said immediately. Emma wasn’t a big fan of ‘Girl’s Nights’ or social drinking in general. Even on a Tuesday night when the bar was mostly just guys watching sports, or work colleagues hitting Happy Hour. 

“Yeah, just – fancied a drink,” Emma shrugged. Ruby gave her a look, but didn’t say anything else, opting to go buy them some nice, strong cocktails instead. 

It wasn’t long before both of them had somehow drunk a little too much. 

Emma watched with a smirk as some tall, tanned guy pulled Ruby away onto the dance floor. Ruby laughed and flung her arms around his neck. 

The sheriff was happily entertained by Ruby’s dancing attempts for a while, but then she started glancing towards her phone. 

With a loud groan she got up from the bar stool she had been slumped in, and made her way to the back door. Standing in the alley outside, she dialled Regina’s number. 

There was no answer. 

Maybe Regina had Robin over. Maybe she’d decided to try and make it work, even though Robin wasn’t her True Love and she would never get her memories back.

Emma’s thoughts were wild and slightly blurry. 

She stumbled back into the bar and grabbed Ruby’s arm – whispering in her ear. The two women made their way to the exit, Ruby laughing and whooping at Emma’s plan. 

Soon they were at the tattoo parlour. 

“Hey there!” A chipper woman with short brown hair greeted them. 

“Good evening,” Emma said, trying to appear a lot more sober than she was. 

“I’m Rapunzel, what can I do for you?” The cheery woman replied, whirling around the shop grabbing pictures of tattoos and cleaning up old ink bottles and cookie wrappers.

“I would like – a tattoo,” Emma said in a slurred voice, trying to focus on the energetic woman. 

“Well then you’re in the right place,” another voice said from behind her. 

“Hey Flynn,” Rapunzel said, giving the man a kiss on the cheek. Both of them were covered in tattoos – Rapunzel’s were bright and colourful and Flynn’s were all black and grey. 

Ruby started flicking through the piles of pictures Rapunzel had assembled before them. 

“Ooh, look Emma,” she said, pointing to a detailed drawing of a hand holding a long silver sword. 

Emma ignored her. 

“I want… a lion,” she managed to say without stuttering. 

Ruby’s jaw dropped. 

“No, Emma – you can’t be serious,” she said, gaining a little bit of sobriety as she realised what Emma’s plan was. 

“Right here,” Emma continued, holding her arm out without looking at Ruby. 

“Awesome,” Rapunzel replied happily, “we have loads of animal sketches you can have a look at-”

Emma took a scrap of paper from her back pocket. 

“I want this one,” she said, showing Rapunzel the picture of Robin’s tattoo she and Henry had photocopied from the book ages ago. 

“Alrighty,” Rapunzel replied, taking the picture from, “I think Flynn should do this one – he’s great at this sort of thing,” she said, smiling over at the tall brunette man.

“No problem,” Flynn answered, taking a bite of an Oreo he’d found on the front desk. 

Soon, everything was taken care of and Emma was sitting with her arm propped up in front of her. 

“Emma, I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Ruby whispered from beside her. 

“Don’t be silly Rubes, it’s a great idea,” Emma answered, putting a finger to her friend’s mouth and trying to focus her eyes on Ruby’s. 

“’Gina’s gonna love it,” she slurred. 

Ruby swallowed hard as the machine whirred to life.


	15. Chapter 15

“Ow, ow, ow,” Emma tried sitting up, and failed. 

With a long groan and a hand clutched to her head she eventually managed to get herself into a vaguely upright position.

“Morning!” A loud, bright voice attacked her eardrums. 

“Jeez,” she complained, opening her eyes a crack, “Ruby?” 

“Yep,” Ruby confirmed, making her way to her sofa with a cup of strong coffee. 

“Am I at your place?” Emma asked, confused. 

“Yeah, you’re lucky Granny let me get a place of my own – she would not have approved of your behaviour last night!” Ruby said, cheerfully. 

“Behaviour?” Emma repeated, dumbly. 

“The tequila, the sambuca, the whiskey, the-” Ruby started listing. 

“Ok, ok, ok,” Emma protested, feeling nauseated just hearing the names of the vast amounts of alcohol she had drunk. 

“Could you not have stopped me?!” She groaned, trying to mentally tally the number of drinks she’d had and failing miserably. She took a gulp of coffee and winced slightly as it hit her raw throat. 

“Stop you?!” Ruby said, incredulously, “Emma, even Granny couldn’t have stopped you last night – and she’s the queen of the disapproving glare…” 

Emma took another sip of coffee. 

“Er – listen – Em, there is something I should tell you…” Ruby added in a rush, watching her friend closely. 

Emma transferred her coffee to her other hand and gasped in pain. 

“Yeah... that would be the something,” Ruby murmured, as Emma pulled back the sleeve of last night’s shirt to reveal a section of her arm, neatly wrapped in Clingfilm. 

“Wha-” Emma could barely summon the words, “what happened?” she breathed, trying desperately to remember. 

“You did something stupid,” Ruby replied bluntly. 

Emma started to frantically peel back the layers covering her skin, her throat tightening and her head throbbing even harder. 

Her mouth dropped open. 

“Ruby,” she exhaled, words failing her again. 

“I know,” Ruby said, nodding. 

“It’s…” Emma stuttered. 

“I know,” Ruby repeated, staring at her friend cautiously and wondering if she was about to experience a full-on breakdown. 

Emma just kept her eyes glued to the tattoo on her arm. The edges of the black shield were red and sore. The lion in the middle looked pink and swollen although, she consoled herself, at least whoever had done this had done it fairly well. 

In her shock, she could feel a laugh rising in her throat. It escaped her mouth with a slightly strangled tone, and Ruby couldn’t help but join in. 

Soon, both of them were lying prostrate on the floor with tears streaming down their faces. 

“I can’t b-believe it,” Emma said, in-between howls.

“I – I can!” Ruby replied, sending Emma into another fit of laughter. 

They slowly started to calm down, Emma regretting the headache-inducing, dehydrating effects of the hysterical tears. 

“I knew you liked her,” Ruby said, bluntly, “but I had no idea you liked her this much,” she gestured to Emma’s arm. 

“I think I love her Rubes,” Emma responded quietly, causing her friend to whip round and stare at her. 

“You love her?” The part-time werewolf responded with wide eyes. 

Emma just raised her arm to Ruby’s eye-line. 

“Right,” Ruby answered, as though that explained everything. Which it kinda did.

“What are you going to do?” She asked, after a few moments of silence. 

Emma sighed. 

“I’m gonna tell her,” she said, looking and sounding as terrified – and as nauseated – as she felt. 

***

“What about Katherine!?” Henry suggested hopefully. 

“Henry, she’s married to Fred,” Regina reminded him. 

“So? She was married to David in the curse wasn’t she?” Henry said, still clinging to the idea. 

Regina sighed. 

“I think we should get some lunch,” she said eventually, “shall we go to Granny’s?” 

On the drive to the diner, Henry kept up his attempts at guessing Regina’s Actual True Love. Some of his suggestions were getting a little bit ridiculous. 

“Marco?” He said, spotting the man walking across the road with August. 

Regina didn’t dignify that with an answer.

“The Blue Fairy??” He tried. 

“I don’t think so,” Regina said, politely. 

“Oh – what about Granny?!” He exclaimed, as they pulled up outside the diner. 

“Henry!” Regina yelped, “How old do you think I am?” she demanded as they climbed out of the car. 

“Don’t answer that kid,” a voice said, and Regina looked up to see Emma approaching from the direction of her flat. 

The blonde gave Henry a one-armed hug. She wondered if the boy could feel how hard her heart was beating, fear and anticipation pounding out a rhythm in her chest. 

“Good morning,” Regina said, smiling. 

“It’s actually the afternoon – although considering I’ve only been up for about an hour, it does feel early,” Emma rambled, hyper-aware of how hoarse her voice sounded. 

“Really? Emma, you can’t sleep in until noon – you’re like a teenager,” Regina scolded. Emma winced. 

“More than you know,” she murmured under her breath. Regina didn’t hear her. 

“Anyway, Henry and myself were just about to get some lunch – if you would like to join us?” the older woman asked, gesturing to Granny’s. 

“Er – Actually, Regina could I talk to you for a second?” Emma asked, every nerve in her body screaming at her to run away. 

She swallowed with difficulty. 

Regina looked at her for a moment. 

“Go on inside and get us a booth Henry,” she said, smiling at the boy calmly. 

She turned to watch him walk inside out of habit, and while Emma couldn’t see her face she allowed some of her feelings to seep through into her expression. What could Emma want to talk about in private? 

Smoothing her features back to their usual, slightly guarded appearance, she turned back to her friend. 

Emma cleared her throat and subconsciously placed a hand on her brand new, carefully hidden tattoo. 

“I-” she started, looking down at her shoes. 

Regina waited as patiently as she could. 

“I just wanted…” Emma tried again. She couldn’t seem to get the words out. She’d been planning this since she left Ruby’s but it was so much harder now Regina was standing in front of her. 

“Er – I wanted to ask – if you and Henry wanted to come for dinner next Saturday?” She chickened out. 

Regina gave her a slightly puzzled look. Surely Henry could have been here for that? 

“It’s Thanksgiving this weekend?” She said after a moment. Did Emma really want to spend her Thanksgiving with her new-ish friend/co-parent? 

There were more questions than answers in Regina’s muddled brain. 

“Oh yeah,” Emma replied, trying to give the impression that she had known that all along, “I thought Henry would want to spend the holiday with both of us,” she added. 

“That makes sense,” Regina replied, nodding. Yes, that made a lot more sense. Of course Emma was thinking about what was best for Henry. 

“Mhmm,” Emma said, grateful that Regina hadn’t caught on to her terrible attempt at deception. 

“Well then, of course, we would be happy to come,” Regina answered, smiling gently at the idea of Thanksgiving with her family. 

“Great, great – awesome,” Emma replied, sticking her hands in her pockets awkwardly. 

“So – shall we go in?” Regina asked after a few seconds of weird silence. 

Emma nodded and followed the dark-haired Mayor into the diner, already desperately trying to think of a Plan B.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma was pacing up and down her tiny living room. 

The small space was clean and slightly birthday scented from the candle she had lit and then hastily blown out. She didn’t want to look like some kind of sappy freak. It was just dinner with her son... and his other mother who she was totally in love with. 

The kitchen, with its four-person table, was equally spotless. She’d spent quite a while making sure everything was up to Regina’s slightly impossible standards. 

She crossed through into the kitchen – the smell of pasta sauce replacing that of cleaning products and IKEA vanilla candles. Considering her cooking ability, she’d decided to make something that might actually taste half-decent instead of attempting a full Thanksgiving dinner. 

Regina had promised to bring pie, though. 

Finally, she heard a knock. 

She waited a few seconds so that it wouldn’t seem like she had been desperately listening out for that particular sound for the last half hour. 

“Regina,” Emma said, as she opened the door – a small smile crossing her face. 

“Good evening,” Regina replied cordially, stepping through the door as Emma moved aside to make room. She was carrying a Tupperware box and a bottle of wine. 

“Where’s Henry?!” Emma asked, her voice slightly strangled by the fact she was now alone with the woman who had led to the stupid, drunken tattoo on her arm. 

“He said he was feeling unwell,” Regina replied, with a frown, “although he was fine yesterday and he didn’t look peaky,” she added. 

Emma said nothing. She led Regina through into the kitchen, with a rising suspicion that Henry had been talking to his Grandmother. 

Damn that kid. 

“Well, we’ll have to make do without him,” she said cheerfully, remembering that Regina still had her coat on. 

“Er- do you wanna – your coat,” Emma stammered. She almost smacked her forehead with her palm. 

Regina gracefully shrugged out of her jacket in response, handing it over to the blonde – who moved into the hall to hang it up. 

“So,” she said, when she’d returned. 

Regina placed the Tupperware and wine on the breakfast bar. 

“You didn’t need to bring wine you know,” Emma told her guest, desperate to fill the silence. 

“It’s polite,” Regina responded, smiling slightly, “and I wasn’t sure whether you’d have anything drinkable.” 

“Hey!” Emma protested, faking offence. 

“Well, you do drink hot cocoa on a regular basis,” Regina pointed out, “like a child.” 

Emma placed a hand on her chest in shock, “you wound me,” she replied. 

She moved to the stove to check the food, smiling to herself. Regina’s friendly banter was definitely a good sign. Right? 

She served the food, poured the wine, and started the conversation in earnest. 

It was so easy. Even when Regina couldn’t remember something, it wasn’t awkward. It was almost fun to tell her stories from their shared past, especially about Henry. Both of them could talk about him for hours. 

“Your mother told me he’s getting close to that girl from his class – Grace,” Regina said, when there was a lull. 

“Really?!” Emma exclaimed, “That’s crazy – he’s so old,” she moaned in frustration. She didn’t want him to grow up this fast. 

Regina nodded thoughtfully. 

“Do you think I should ask him if she’s his girlfriend?” Emma asked, with a slightly evil level of glee. 

Regina gave her a stern look. 

“Don’t you dare tease him about this,” she warned, “a first girlfriend is an important thing.” 

Emma was silent. Regina chewed her last bite of food and placed her cutlery down. 

“Dessert?” Emma asked. She still couldn’t quite believe that this was happening. It almost felt like – well, like a date. 

Emma dug into the pie with a happy grin in Regina’s direction. Regina rolled her eyes at Emma’s childish behaviour. 

“More wine?” Regina asked. She had finished her own, slightly more moderate, slice of pie. 

Emma nodded, and Regina stood to retrieve the bottle. 

After she’d topped up both glasses, she went to return the wine to the fridge. She paused before opening it – staring with interest at all the photos pinned to the front with magnets. 

She touched her fingertips to one of Henry – right after Emma had come to Storybrooke. 

“I love that photo,” Emma said, standing and moving closer. 

“It’s lovely,” Regina agreed, glancing at the blonde. 

“I can make you a copy if you’d like?” Emma asked, softly. Her head suddenly felt a little foggy, and she wasn’t sure if it was the wine or Regina’s perfume. 

“I would like that,” Regina replied. She opened the fridge and returned the wine to its previous position. 

Emma screwed her hands up into two tight fists and took a deep breath. 

“Regina?” she said, already close to full on panic. 

Regina looked at her and waited for her to continue. Emma lent on the breakfast bar for support. She looked so pretty in the dim lighting. 

“I wanted – to talk to you about something,” Emma forced herself to focus. She was an adult, she could handle this. 

“What is it?” Regina asked, her eyebrows drawing together slightly. 

“I just…” Emma looked at her feet. Surely Regina knew? Surely she could tell just by looking at her?

She took a step forward, making herself look up at the darker-haired woman. 

Regina’s expression was unreadable. Emma was closer to her face than she had ever been before. 

“I wanted to tell you – that I…”

“I think I have feelings for you, Regina,” Emma said, eventually. Her entire body was tense and her eyes were fixed to Regina’s.

To Emma’s utter horror, Regina’s face fell. 

The older women cleared her throat slightly and looked down at the floor. 

“I- its fine if you – if you don’t… if you don’t-” Emma started rambling, desperately trying to save face. She couldn’t get the words out – it wasn’t fine at all. 

Regina opened her mouth, and Emma watched wide-eyed. 

No sound came out. 

The silent woman just shook her head. Emma could see unfallen tears in her eyes and she almost started hyperventilating. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

Regina turned and half-walked, half-ran out of the room. Emma heard the door slam a moment later.

***

“Mom? Mom?!” a voice broke into Regina’s uncomfortable sleep. She was tangled in her bed sheets – her hair knotty and unmanageable from a night of tossing and turning. 

“Henry?” She croaked. She had shed more than a few tears after she’d run away from Emma's. 

“What’s going on,” he asked, “why are you still in bed?” 

Regina rolled over to look at her alarm clock. The numbers read 9.43. 

She sat up far too quickly. 

“Henry why aren’t you at school?!” She demanded immediately. 

“It’s Sunday Mom,” he replied, looking concerned. 

“Oh – yes,” Regina said, rubbing the middle of her forehead with her hand. She already had a headache and she’d only been awake for a couple of minutes. 

“Did your Grandma drop you off?” She asked. 

Henry nodded. 

“She told me to say hi,” he said, "and that I'm welcome to stay at the Loft any time I'm feeling ill." 

“Right,” Regina replied, distracted. She climbed out of her bed slightly self-consciously. Could Henry tell she had been crying last night? 

She pulled on her silk robe and glanced in the mirror as subtly as she could. Her eyes didn’t look red, at least. 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Henry repeated. 

“Er – oh, nothing – I’m just a bit ill myself I think,” Regina said. The pounding in her head and the soreness of her throat made it almost not a lie. 

“Oh ok,” Henry said. He felt slightly bad, considering his own illness had been a ruse cooked up by him and Snow. 

“I could get you some breakfast?” he offered, perching on the end of the now-empty bed and looking towards Regina. He still had his coat and backpack on, she noticed. 

“Why don’t you go downstairs and take your coat off, and I’ll come down and get some breakfast in a minute,” she suggested, gently. 

“Ok,” Henry agreed. He headed for the door, turning just before he left. 

“Mom?” He said. 

“Yes, Henry?” 

“What did Emma want to talk to you about,” he asked, “she told me she wanted to tell you something important?” He knew he was pushing it slightly, but he wasn't stupid - he knew his parents belonged together. 

Regina couldn’t reply for a minute. She was glad she’d had her back turned when he’d said his birth Mom’s name. 

“Oh, it was nothing,” she said breezily. 

Henry was silent. She could tell he didn’t believe her, but he left and descended the stairs without another word. 

Regina could feel tears threatening again. 

She moved into her bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub. The blonde woman swam to the front of her mind instantly. 

Emma had feelings for her. 

Despite herself, she smiled slightly. 

It made sense. Emma had always been the hero in her story, right? Saving her after she’d crossed the line, supporting her ever since. And they were co-parents. A built-in family. 

Regina gripped the porcelain tightly. 

What if it didn’t work? 

The real reason she had run away from Emma circled her thoughts again and again. It hadn’t worked with Robin, what if it didn’t work with Emma.

It was too scary, too much to think about. 

She jumped up and turned on the shower – intending to keep as busy as possible and hope… hope Emma just forgot about her feelings? 

She stepped under the steaming hot water, hoping the change in temperature would shut her brain up. 

She was not surprised when it didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so I was 100% NOT planning for this to happen tbh - I was all for a nice happy ending in this chapter or the next but the muse apparently didn't agree.


	17. Chapter 17

David looked up from his desk in the Sheriff's Station. 

He could see Emma through her office window, only the top of her blonde head visible. He watched her for a few moments. She didn’t look up. 

Standing, he made his way over and knocked lightly on the door. 

“Hey,” he said, gently. Emma jumped slightly. 

“Oh, hi,” she replied, attempting a smile.

David took in the tired eyes, unwashed hair and grimly-set mouth with an internal sigh. 

“Maybe you should take a break Emma, you’ve been working non-stop since you took over from the night shift,” he suggested. 

Emma briefly thought about her home, some food, her unused bed. 

And then Regina filled her head – all big, wide frightened eyes – the look on her face as she’d left Emma’s apartment haunting her like it had all night. 

“Er, no I’m fine,” she answered, trying to put her father at ease. 

David looked thoroughly unconvinced. Emma tugged her sleeves up slightly – attempting to come up with a plan that would get him to back down. 

“Emma… what is that?” David asked suddenly. 

Emma froze. She’d completely forgotten about the bloody stupid tattoo on her arm.

“Nothing,” she said, as nonchalantly as she could. 

“Did you get a tattoo?!” David demanded, his voice rising slightly in panic. If she’d been in a better mood, Emma might have almost found his alarm funny. He looked exactly like an overprotective Dad should when they discover their baby girl got a tattoo. 

“I’m not 16 Dad,” she mumbled, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t ask to see it. 

“Let me see,” he said – as though he’d read her mind. 

“No, come on-” Emma tried to protest. 

“Emma.” David tried his ‘stern voice’. 

Exhaling sharply, Emma decided she might as well show him. She couldn’t keep it a secret forever. 

She rolled back her sleeve. There was an audible gasp. 

“Emma,” David said, taking a step forward and reaching out his hand as though he was going to touch the dark ink. 

“I know,” Emma responded, staring at the tattoo herself. 

“I – does your mother know about this?” David said, eventually. 

Emma shook her head. David seemed lost for words. 

“Look, I should get back to work,” Emma said, after a moment. 

Her father didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. He nodded.

“Right, I’ll – er – leave you to it,” he stammered, walking backwards out of the door. When he’d turned the corner he walked as fast as he could out of the Station and towards the centre of town. 

***

“Good afternoon David,” Blue said, pleasantly. 

“Good afternoon,” David replied, looking a little conspiratorial. 

“Could we maybe… talk?” He asked, glancing around despite the fact there was obviously no one in the vicinity. 

“Of course,” Blue said, walking sedately through the courtyard garden where she’d been tending to her rose bushes. 

David followed furtively. 

“I saw something earlier,” he dived straight in, “and I know that coincidences like this don’t often happen – not in this town,” he glanced around again. 

“Emma has a tattoo,” he whispered. 

Blue looked confused, but waited patiently for further explanation. 

“Of a lion,” David added, “right here,” he pointed to his forearm. 

“Ah,” Blue nodded, finally understanding, “this is about Regina,” she surmised. 

“Well it can’t just be random – the book saying Regina’s soulmate has a lion tattoo, and Emma for some crazy reason has one…” David rambled. He wasn’t even too sure what he was suggesting – Emma and Regina? He watched Blue’s expression closely. 

“Maybe not,” Blue agreed sedately. She continued to walk slowly and silently for a moment. 

“Or maybe it is,” she turned to David with a half-smile, “the book is – capricious, as is fate” she explained. 

“You can’t deny that it’s strange,” David said, eyebrows furrowed. 

“If you believe it’s a sign, then possibly Emma does as well – or Regina,” Blue said, mysteriously. David almost rolled his eyes, it was impossible to get a straight answer out of Blue sometimes. 

“I’m not sure Regina knows,” he murmured, mostly talking to himself. 

“I think it’s more a case of why Emma has this tattoo,” Blue pointed out, “did you ask her?” 

David didn’t answer. 

“Well, maybe you should – actions speak louder than words written in a book,” she smiled again.

“Right,” David said, nodding, “right…” 

After a polite farewell, he left the courtyard and exited through the convent in a rush. 

He needed to talk to Snow. 

***

Regina had been staring out of her window for more than a few minutes.

She jumped slightly as Henry entered the room. 

“Here you go,” he said, holding out the item which she had asked him to retrieve. 

“Thank you Henry,” she said, softly. 

She placed the book on her lap and opened it to the first page, flicking through slowly. It was always a strange experience for her – reading about things she couldn’t remember.   
She finally reached the part where Emma arrived in town. She paused, taking in the determined face and ridiculous blonde curls. 

Her fingers brushed against the paper lightly. 

“Mom?” Henry murmured. 

Regina jumped again, lost in thought. 

“Oh – yes dear?” She asked, turning towards the boy who very occasionally looked just like his birth mother. 

“Are you ok?” he said, his voice full of concern. 

“I’m fine,” Regina answered with a reassuring smile. She glanced down at the page once more and then closed the book. 

“Are you going to Emma’s tonight?” she asked. 

Henry nodded. 

“Come on then – I’ll drive you,” she said. 

She left the book on the windowsill, glancing back before exiting the living room and heading for the car. 

***

Emma had finally dragged herself home. The afternoon had gone on forever, and to top it off her father had returned sometime after three and proceeded to glance at her every few minutes until the end of their shift. 

She opened her door, fully intending to crash face first onto her sofa. 

“Jesus Christ!” She yelled, as a dark figure appeared out of her kitchen. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Emma,” Snow apologised, “I let myself in,” she explained, unnecessarily. 

“No problem, just gave me a small heart attack is all,” Emma replied, dumping her work bag by the coffee table and smiling at her mother as convincingly as possible. 

Snow gave her a worried look. 

“Not you too,” Emma groaned, walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. 

“What do you mean?” Snow asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

“David has been giving me weird, concerned looks all afternoon – what is up with you two?!” Emma explained testily. 

“Sweetheart, we’re just a little… anxious,” Snow said, dropping any pretence that she wasn’t there for a heart-to-heart. 

“I’m fine,” Emma said, grumpily. She took a gulp of water and tried to ignore her mother’s probing gaze. 

“Can I see it?” Snow asked suddenly. 

Emma failed to hide her wince. 

“It’s stupid – just a stupid…” She began, but she trailed away, unsure of what she was saying. Snow just looked at her. 

Sighing, she pulled up her sleeve. 

“Oh, Emma,” Snow whispered. She took a step forward and reached out as though she wanted to touch it and see if it was real. 

“I was drunk, and idiotic – there’s no need to panic, or – or,” Emma was too tired to string together a sentence which would reassure her preternaturally empathetic mother.

“You love her,” Snow said bluntly. 

Emma stood in stunned silence. To her horror, she felt a sting in her eyes as tears began to form. 

“Oh honey,” her mother exhaled, her own eyes looking suspiciously damp. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” the older woman said, wrapping Emma in her arms tightly. 

“No it’s not Mom,” Emma croaked, just about managing to hold on to her emotions. She didn’t want to be the kind of woman who cried about women with her mother. 

“Emma, you are allowed to be confused – or, unsure, or sad – or whatever you’re feeling about this,” Snow started, pulling back and looking at her daughter directly. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but there was no way she was going to let Emma bottle it all up like she normally did. 

Emma swallowed. 

“I told her,” she blurted. She really just needed someone who would listen to the whole, terrible story. 

It was Snow’s turn to be shocked into silence. 

“W-what did she say?” she stammered after a moment. 

“Nothing – she just ran out of here and I haven’t seen her since,” Emma admitted, with a hint of anger in her voice. 

“Oh sweetie, maybe she was just – surprised,” Snow rationalised, still holding onto Emma’s upper arms tightly. 

Emma didn’t respond. She gently shrugged off Snow’s hands and walked towards the sofa. She sat down heavily.

“I just – don’t know what to do,” she sighed. 

Snow was quiet for a while, thinking hard. Emma fiddled with the water bottle she was still holding, trying not to look at the other woman. 

“I think you need to talk to her,” she said eventually. 

Emma sighed again and dropped her head back onto the sofa, “how?!” she asked, a little desperately. 

Snow’s features morphed into a slightly scary determination. 

“Henry’s coming round tonight right?” She asked, remembering the two women’s childcare schedule perfectly. 

“Yeah,” Emma responded, her tone mopey and resigned. 

“And Regina will be dropping him off, right?” Snow continued. 

Emma’s heart started beating faster. She hadn’t thought about that, how was she supposed to face her son’s adoptive mother now?

She glanced across at the clock quickly. 

“They’ll be here in half an hour or so,” she answered, trying not to hyperventilate. 

“Perfect,” Snow replied, “then I suggest little Henry has another evening of important bonding time with his grandparents…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh what's gonna happen when Regina turns up?!? (I actually have no idea, advice would be happily received lol...)


	18. Chapter 18

Emma was trying to act normal, and failing miserably. 

“Sweetheart, just breath – they’ll be up in a second,” Snow said gently, glancing out of the window at the newly arrived car and the two shadowy figures stepping out of it. The street light illuminated Regina’s face as she glanced up at the window – and Snow imagined she saw a softness in the woman’s face that hadn’t been there before. 

She squared her shoulders slightly, ready to help her daughter achieve happiness any way she could. 

A few moments later there was a knock on Emma’s apartment door and Henry walked in – not waiting for Emma to answer. 

“Hello Henry!” Snow greeted him, trying to sound casual. 

“Oh hey Grandma,” Henry replied. He looked a little confused, but was always happy to see his extended family. Well, some of it anyway. 

Emma was staring at the doorway, where Regina had stopped awkwardly. The former mayor couldn’t decide whether it was good or absolutely terrible that Snow was standing in Emma's living room. 

“I – er – here’s Henry’s stuff,” Regina said, when she realised no one else was going to break the silence. She held out the rucksack she was carrying. 

Emma jumped up off the sofa to grab it, trying to make things less weird. She almost skidded straight into Regina in her haste. 

“Er – well, Henry your Grandpa and I were actually wondering if you wanted to come and have a movie night with us?” Snow said, enthusiastically. Henry gave her a slightly searching look and a silent conversation seemed to pass between the two of them. 

The other occupants of the small space didn’t notice. Emma was looking down at her hands, clutching Henry’s backpack, and Regina was looking at Emma.

“That actually sounds great – we need to watch the next Avengers movie,” Henry replied, walking over to his birth mother, “shall I bring my stuff?” he asked. 

“Oh no, I’m sure David can drive you back over here after the film,” Snow waved a hand. She was watching Regina out of the corner of her eye. 

“So,” she said quickly – shuffling Henry towards the door, “we’ll – uh – see you later Emma,” she called, as they were disappearing down the stairs. Henry's brunette mother turned to watch them as they vanished as fast as they could. If Regina thought it was strange that Snow hadn’t invited her daughter to her impromptu film night, she didn’t mention it. 

She stood silently for a moment, unsure of how to act. 

“Emma-” she said. 

“Look, Regi-” Emma tried to speak at the same time. 

They both stopped, uneasily. 

“Emma,” Regina tried again, the blonde remaining silent this time, “I think – we should talk,” she suggested. She sounded calm, but she could feel panic rising in her throat. She hadn’t felt this alarmed since she’d woken up outside the town line, with a pretty stranger leaning over her. 

“Regina – I don’t want you to feel, like you owe me anything – or, er...” Emma stammered, sounding a lot less collected than her dark-haired counterpart. 

“I don’t,” Regina almost whispered. 

“If you – we can just forget about it – or whatever,” Emma continued. She was digging her nails in her palms painfully. 

“I don’t want to forget,” Regina answered. She took a step forward. She was only an arm’s length away from Emma now – the other woman still clutching Henry’s bag tightly. 

“Then – then what do you want?” Emma asked. Her heart was pounding in her ears. 

Regina took another step forwards. She had made a decision as she'd stared at Emma's picture in the book. Every memory, every smile had flooded her brain - the blonde's face always front and centre. She knew what she wanted. 

Emma was watching her desperately. She could see the scar on her lip, and each long, individual eyelash. Her eyes darted about the other woman’s face, drinking her in. 

Suddenly, Regina was unbearably close. Emma could feel warm breath on her cheek. 

Regina’s lips touched Emma’s – like a feather against her mouth. Emma dropped Henry’s bag and raised her hands to Regina’s hair in one smooth movement. 

Pulling the other woman towards her, they kissed again – frantically – and a wave of light flowed out of them, an explosion of colour. 

Emma felt Regina gasp against her lips and she pulled back quickly. Her eyes searched the older woman’s face carefully. 

“Wow,” Regina breathed. 

Emma almost felt the desire to laugh. 

“Is that a compliment on my kissing skills?” she asked, half-nervous and half-excited. She couldn’t tell what Regina’s reaction was going to be. 

“I – I just regained years of memories in a second – I’m a bit…” Regina explained, looking a little dazed. 

She swallowed hard, eyes darting back and forth – following memories Emma couldn’t see. 

“Emma,” Regina whimpered, “some of this is so bad...” 

Emma had never heard Regina sound so hurt and vulnerable. It tugged at something in her chest, and gave her the courage to move forward and embrace the smaller woman gently. 

“Hey,” she murmured, “hey, it’s ok-” 

“It can’t be,” Regina replied, her body stiff and unyielding under Emma’s arms. 

She pulled back slightly – looking at Regina’s face. 

“Well, maybe it’s not all ok – but it is all in the past,” she smiled slightly, encouragingly. Regina just stared at her desperately. 

“Emma – you and I – we,” she stammered after a moment, glancing at Emma’s hands which were gripping her shoulders. 

“We were…” she repeated, unable to finish her sentence. 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Emma joked, smiling gently. 

“But – you, you kissed me,” the former Evil Queen said, looking confused. 

“Technically speaking, you kissed me,” Emma replied, struggling to hide the full-blown grin that was trying to work its way onto her face. 

“This is insane,” Regina said, pulling away from Emma and collapsing into the nearby couch. A thousand memories were running through her head – at the same time her brain seemed to want to replay the last few minutes over and over. 

“I know,” Emma said, perching on the edge of the coffee table and keeping her eyes trained on the brunette. 

“You – I – you’re my True Love?” She stammered, staring at Emma as though she was expecting a thorough and logical explanation. 

Emma grinned, the words washing over her like a warm bath. 

Regina brought her hands up to her face and pressed her palms into her eyes – hoping to stifle some of the confusion. 

“Hey, look – this doesn’t mean anything has to change ok – we can do whatever you want, I’m happy to give you as much time as you need,” Emma started to reassure her, slipping off the table onto her knees so that she could put a hand on Regina’s back. 

Regina looked up from her hands, staring at Emma for a second. 

She leaned forward and kissed her again, placing one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her shoulder. Emma gasped in surprise as their mouths met.

“Sorry,” Regina whispered, when she pulled away. 

“I-it’s fine,” Emma stammered, clearing her throat slightly – her cheeks warm and her lips tingling. 

“We… we should tell Henry,” Regina said, after a short silence. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, but she knew she needed to talk to her son. 

“Ok,” Emma agreed. 

“And – we should probably tell your parents,” Regina continued. 

“Sure,” Emma answered. 

“And… and the rest of this god forsaken town,” Regina suggested, a distracted smile playing about her lips. Her eyes kept returning to Emma's mouth.

“Of course,” Emma said – her own expression mimicking Regina’s. 

“But maybe – maybe we should let the rest of our family finish their film first,” Regina suggested, leaning forwards until she was only a hair's breadth away. 

“What an excellent idea,” Emma murmured.

She closed the space between them, pale pink skin meeting red-wine lipstick for the fourth – and definitely not final – time that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy!! Let me know what you think! This probably isn't the last chapter btw.
> 
> \---
> 
> Ok I think this was the final chapter. I wanted to continue and talk about their sappy little lives together but it feels like it should end here. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
